


lost in japan

by zephyrrr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Please Don't Kill Me, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrr/pseuds/zephyrrr
Summary: Saida AU where Sana and Dahyun wants to be with each other for the rest of their lives, but fate was not on their side.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 37





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally posted on AFF. Link on my pinned tweet.
> 
> twt: sasanabong

July 17, 2019 

She is staring blankly at the wall, still seeing the face of her ex-girlfriend. A tear escaped from her left eye, she sighed deeply.

She received a text message from her Mom.

"Dahyun?"

"Yes, Mom?" She replied.

"You should be at the airport 2 hours before the flight. Are you ready?" Another tear escaped from her eye. The memories are slowly eating up her system.

"I don't think I'm ready..." 

"Are you sure about this?"

She stood up, looking around at her empty apartment for the last time. 

She drove to the airport while listening to the same music that she and Momo enjoyed before. The traffic light turns red, every memory that they've had at her apartment are occupying her mind. She cannot help but to smile bitterly.

I can't let go. 

She arrived at her hotel in Japan. She is planning to stay at the country for 100 days. Moving on ain't easy, staying in Korea will not help her to move forward. At her first day, she drove to the mountain that she is going to hike alone. She does not want any company because she is scared that she might get attached. What a silly thought. 

Hiking is so damn tiring but thinking about Momo while hiking is more tiring.

"If I have a chance, I will bring Momo here," Dahyun said to herself, shaking her head while smiling bitterly. Dahyun and Momo loves nature but they did not get a chance to hike together because of their tight schedules.

She opened her arms widely when she reached the peak. Feeling the cold wind that slaps her entire body. The temperature is increasing but she does not give a fuck. All she wants to do is to sit and watch the sea of clouds.

The scenery is calming, at that moment, Dahyun wants to be a cloud. She wants to float without having any problems. She smiled at her thought. There is still a heavy feeling inside her chest, and she wants to scream them out. She stood up from her seat. 

"I WANT TO MOVE ON!!!! I WANT TO FORGET YOU!!!! I WANT TO LET YOU GO!!!!" She screamed her lungs out until she calmed down. She smiled because the heavy feeling inside her chest disappeared. 

She sat quietly while watching the clouds to move at the same direction. 

"I wish I was brave like you," an unfamiliar voice broke the silence. 

"God damn, you scared me!" Dahyun shouted while holding her chest.

I thought I was alone.

"I wish I could scream my lungs out to get rid of this shitty feeling." the stranger said while looking at her feet. 

"Why don't you give it a try?" Dahyun asked, trying to convince the girl to shout.

"I am shy, and I am not used to scream my feelings out," the stranger smiled. Dahyun stared at the girl, observing any actions that the stranger has made. "C'mon, I will listen. I will not judge you or whatever," Dahyun gave her assuring smile to the stranger. 

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

The stranger stood up, walking to the same spot where Dahyun shouted earlier.

"I WANT TO LET YOU GO!!! I WANT TO LEAVE YOU!!! I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE ALONE!!!" 

"...but I can't because I don't want to hurt you," the stranger whispered. Dahyun heared her loud sobs, she faced the girl while holding the girl's shoulders.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Dahyun said, she tilted the stranger's chin to face her. "Why are you crying?" she softly asked.

"I don't know, I--, I really don't know. I just want to live my life normally without hurting anybody," she explained between her sobs. Dahyun felt a pang on her chest while watching the girl crying. "Is it too much to ask?" the girl asked Dahyun while looking straight to her eyes.

Dahyun sighed. 

"No, it's not," she hugged the stranger while caressing the stranger's back. She rested the girl's head at her chest. "Everything's gonna be all right." They spend the remaining hours hugging each other, feeling the warmth that they are longing for the long time. 

"I'm Dahyun. What's your name? We've been hugging each other for 2 hours without knowing each other's names." she asked while smiling gorgeously.

"Sana," Sana answered Dahyun's question with a bright smile. She can't help but to look away because she is mesmerized with Dahyun's smile. 

"Pure Japanese?" 

"Yes, but I know how to speak English. I'm an Engineer," Sana said. "What are you doing here? Are you a foreigner?"

"I am Korean. I'll be staying here for 100 days because I want to move on," Dahyun smiled bitterly for the 3rd time.

"Boyfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." 

"Oh, you're gay?!" Sana asked, half-shouted. "Yeah," Dahyun answered awkwardly. She is not used to talk about her sexuality.

"I am gay, too," Sana whispered. She looked at the sea of clouds while waiting for a respond from Dahyun. "I think I should go," Dahyun stood up, stretching her arms while tiptoeing.

"You should, it's getting dark," Sana answered, not getting her eyes from the clouds. "How about you? Aren't you tired?" 

"I am tired, I am just... hmm-kay, I should go too," Sana stood up, waiting for Dahyun to walk. "Why? Aren't you going down with me?"

"I-- uhm, yeah, I will go with you." Sana felt Dahyun's awkwardness, she doesn’t know why. Maybe Dahyun is not used to meet someone and then minutes later, they will hug for hours. 

Sana smiled at her thought. She is happy because the heavy feeling inside her chest decreased, but not fully disappeared. They reached the feet of the mountain. They bid their goodbyes to each other. Sana said that they should see each other and drink coffee. Dahyun agreed.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... = flashback

Dahyun headed back to her hotel. She can't stop thinking about Sana and she doesn't know why. She leans her head at the taxi's window while looking at the streetlights. Once she gets back to her hotel room, she casually removes her coat and sits on a single sofa that is facing the hotel room's glass wall. It has the best view of the Tokyo's city lights. Dahyun closed her eyes for 10 minutes before she left her seat to take a bath, still thinking of Sana.

The water from the shower goes through her body, she wants to stay in that position, her memories with Momo filled up her mind. She hasn’t noticed that there were tears coming off from her eyes. She leaned her palm on the bathroom's wall, and the other is on her waist, keeping her head down while she drowns herself with Momo's smile, figure, laugh, eyes; everything about Momo. She punched the wall, ignoring the pain and waited until it gets numb.

"How can I fucking move on?" she said to herself, letting her body to feel the water running from her hair down to her feet. Dahyun wore a sweatshirt, paired with her red Adidas track pants. She crawled onto her bed and balled up under the soft mattress. She cried as if there's no tomorrow, and she fell asleep while crying.

Sana doesn't know where to go. After her solo-flight hiking that ends up hugging a stranger -- scratch that, Dahyun's not a stranger anymore, she found herself sipping a coffee from a famous coffee shop in Tokyo. Sana hung her head down, brushing her soft dark locks that blocks her gorgeous face. She wants to end this day so bad, so she can have coffee with Dahyun.

She couldn't brush away Dahyun's smile from her mind, as if she's hypnotized. She shook her head while smiling, trying to push away her silly thoughts. Sana stared directly at the moon, admiring the way it shines and lights up the dark side of the half of the world. She always loved the moon, sometimes, she dreamed being the moon; she loves the fact that she will light up the dark side of the world.

She looks at her coffee while thinking of her girlfriend, Tzuyu. Tzuyu's currently in Taiwan, focusing on her modeling career and is the Taiwan's highest paid model in Asia. Sana is proud, Tzuyu is the happiest person in the whole universe when she won the Asia's Next Top Model.

She remembers the way Tzuyu cried in happiness while hugging her tightly, saying that she loves Sana so much. Sana is also happy for her girl. Until Tzuyu decided to go back to her hometown to pursue her career.

...

"Baby, we already talked about this. You aren't going anywhere," Sana said with full authority. Her heart broke when Tzuyu said that she's going back to Taiwan for her career. "Baby, what about me? What about us?" Sana asked while crying.

Tzuyu couldn't bear the looks on Sana's face so she turned around. "I already made my decision, Sana-yah. Don't make it hard for me. All you have to do is to wait," Tzuyu said, not looking at Sana, that is currently on her knees.

"Are you really going to leave me for your goddamn career? Really, Tzuyu?" Sana bitterly asked. Tzuyu sensed the anger in her voice so she faced Sana, ignoring the miserable look on Sana's beautiful face.

The younger girl is getting impatient. She needs to catch a flight and she should be at the airport right now, waiting to board. "I've been putting my fucking all to my career, Sana. Don't make me choose, you already know the answer," The Taiwanese said while turning the doorknob. "I love you, Chou Tzuyu. I always do." Sana said, lowering her head while wiping away her tears.

"Take care." Little did she know that those words are the last words that she will hear from the Taiwanese.

"Sana?" Dahyun whispered in Sana's ear. The Korean doesn't get the attention from the Japanese when she sat beside Sana. She assumed that the older girl is in deep thoughts. Sana jumped from her seat.

"Jesus! What are you doing here? You scared me!" Sana puts her hand on her chest while catching her breath. She feels like she ran from miles.

"S-sorry, Sana-chan, I didn't mean to scared you. I-- I, ahm, saw you while I was ordering at the counter earlier and thought on sharing a table with you. Do you mind if I share a table with you?" Dahyun nervously asked. She fiddles her finger while lowering her head down.

"Of course, I don’t. I understand, baby. Don't be nervous, haha! I don’t bite," Sana playfully said, she’s teasing Dahyun to light up the mood. The Korean is pale after what happened a while ago. Dahyun thought that the Japanese is mad at her.

Oh, fuck.

"I couldn't sleep so I've decided to drink coffee to calm myself. I, uh, had my nightmares. They are hunting me," Dahyun said out of nowhere. She's looking at the people that is crossing the road. "I usually don't go out this late to have a coffee because I can make one for myself, but I heard that this coffee shop makes the most delicious coffee in Tokyo so, yeah."

"Looks like you've made a good decision in your life. You won't regret going out late for their coffee," Sana said before she sips from her teacup. "Ah, also, try their cinnamon. It's a best-seller."

"I already did. I'm just waiting for my order, so I sat here beside you but you're in your deep thoughts earlier." Dahyun said, she smiles softly at Sana. "About that, I apologize for shouting at you," The Japanese said and bowed at Dahyun.

"I always think too deep when I'm alone." Dahyun smiled at the elder’s last sentence, she does it too.

"Funny how we ended up seeing each other again when you invited me earlier to have a coffee with you," Dahyun said while looking at her order. The service here is fast, huh?

"That's called Destiny, babe," Sana winked at Dahyun and it made the Korean's face blush.

"Yah! I don't believe in Destiny because that motherfucker fucked me up so bad," Dahyun said bitterly while cutting the cinnamon into half. That made Sana look at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, do you mind if we talk about it? Like, right now? Because it feels like you--" Dahyun cuts the Japanese off.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." It is so fucking cold, the way those words escape Dahyun's mouth is like burying Sana alive in the snow. None of them talked. An angel passed by, Sana thought.

She looks at Dahyun who is currently eating her bread in a cold manner. She wouldn't look at anyone while chewing her food, she has her arms crossed at her chest.

"I'm sorry," Sana said, looking away. "I shouldn't have said that." She smiled sadly. Dahyun didn't reply. Sana sighed. It's gonna be a long, tiring night. Sana thought.


	3. Interlude: 1 (Three)

"I'm home, babe!" A familiar high-pitched voice echoed at Dahyun and Momo's apartment. They are living together since Dahyun accepted Momo's proposal.

"Where have you been?" Dahyun asked Momo after she kissed the taller girl's lips.

"Ah, I went to the supermarket to buy some stocks. We don't have enough foods to celebrate Christmas," Momo hugged Dahyun. Dahyun helped Momo to organize the groceries. She stares at Momo admiringly, and she smiled.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Momo teased Dahyun, earning a slap from the Korean. "I love you, D." Momo said sincerely.

"You know I love you more, right, Hirai?" Dahyun asked softly.

"Nah, I love you most and that's final," Momo kissed Dahyun passionately. She wrapped her legs around Momo's waist, and then Momo pins her to the wall. The passionate kiss becomes aggressive, Momo's hands traveled on Dahyun's body. They went to their room without even breaking the kiss.

"Oh, fuck," Dahyun moaned between their lips. She held a handful of Momo's hair when the Japanese kissed her neck down to her chest. "Take off my clothes." Dahyun whispered at Momo's ear, Momo obliged.

"Shit, Dahyun. I love you." Momo said huskily while looking at Dahyun's pair of eyes.

Momo explored Dahyun’s body with the use of her bare hands. Dahyun loves the way Momo’s hand touching her. The Korean prayed that the night will never end.

Loud moans and groans filled the room, the sound of their breaths are in synch.

The rest is history as they make love until dawn.

\--

Another nightmare.

As she sleeps, every memory with Momo is considered as Dahyun's nightmare. Dahyun wants to move on, she really do.

"Putang ina," she cursed in Filipino. That's the first word she learned when she went to the Philippines to have a vacation.

Dahyun went to a pancake shop, she always craves for pancakes. That's the only food that she and Momo always ate every breakfast.

Momo again.

She shook her head, trying to wipe away Momo's smile as it appears to her head. While she's eating her food, Sana's cute face appeared to her mind out of nowhere. Damn, I forgot to ask her number.

As the day goes by, she could say that she's not doing well. Every little thing that reminds her of Momo is everywhere. I forgot that she's a freaking Japanese. Should I go to another country? She hasn’t seen Sana since they had coffee together, so she tried to find the Japanese through social media.

But she can't see any trace of Sana.

"Where the fuck are you, Kim?" Jihyo's deep voice entered Dahyun's left ear when she answered her phone call.

"Woah, chill, unnie. I am in Japan," Dahyun said, calming down the mad Park Jihyo. "I want to move on." Dahyun whispered the last sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me about that? You know I'm always here, right?" Jihyo said sadly.

"I know, unnie, but I want to feel this shitty feeling alone."

"Nayeon is really mad, you know her when she's mad, right?" Dahyun chuckled as she remembers the time when Nayeon punched a 20-year old boy because he cat-called Dahyun. "She went to Hirai's to find Momo, but she found nothing," Jihyo sighed. "Same with Jeong, she's fucking mad, she said she wants to beat up Hirai for hurting you."

"I don't know what to say, I--"

"We love you, Dubu," Dahyun knows that Jihyo is crying. "We always got your back."

"I know, unnie, and I love you all, too." The white skinned girl wipes her tears away after she hung up the call.

I am the luckiest.

She went back to her hotel to catch some sleep. She's not feeling well and it sucks. Her head is throbbing, and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the telephone and ask for some medicine. Someone ringed her hotel room's doorbell.

"Come in," she shouted.

"Ma'am, here's the medicine that you asked. Are you okay, Ma'am? Should I call a doctor for you?" The hotel staff asked while looking at Dahyun with worried face.

"No, no, I--, thank you. You can leave now," Dahyun said while ignoring the pain coming from her head.

"Are you sure, Ma'am?" Dahyun smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you." It is already 9 pm. She fell asleep while ignoring the massive pain. –

A sunlight hits Dahyun's bare face. Damn, I forgot to put down the curtains. Her temples are still beating as fuck, she hammered her head on the wall, hoping that the pain will subside. But it gets worse.

"Ahhh!!!" She shouts as she let her body bounce on the soft bed. Fuck this shit. She went outside to have a coffee at the same coffee shop, hoping that she will see Sana again. How can she be so beautiful and sexy at the same time? W-what did I say? No! It's not like that! I mean, she's attractive but... argh. I hate this.

Dahyun ordered the food that Sana recommended to her. She inhaled the smoke coming from the coffee. She sighed and starts to eat. Unfortunately, she didn't get to see Sana. She is disappointed and doesn't know why.

Maybe some other time.

She crossed the famous Shibuya while her hands are on her pockets. While walking, she felt the same pain coming from her temples. She stopped while massaging it. Fuck. Her vision becomes blurred as she leaned her palm on the wall.

"Dahyunnie?" Someone called her, she knew it was Sana. "Hey, are you okay?" She's worried and it's written on her face.

"H-help me," Dahyun pleaded. She blinks her eyes, but it's still blurred. "My head h-hurts, help." She said as the pain gets worse. Everything went black. Sana brought the Korean to her apartment. She doesn't know where Dahyun's hotel is.

Is she alright?

She thought while staring at Dahyun's pale face. She couldn't help but to get worried. She distanced herself from Dahyun because of her heart. It beats like she ran for 1 hour when she's looking at Dahyun.

She knew she's fucked up.

She hasn’t seen Tzuyu for 2 years and their communication is not stable. She knew it was going to happen. She fell out of love. She didn't tell Tzuyu about it because she doesn't want to ruin her career, she knew Tzuyu loves her so much, until now. She knew that the Taiwanese will broke down when she tells her about it. It will ruin everything, and she doesn't want that to happen.

She cooks a soup for Dahyun while the Korean is still sleeping. She doesn't know if it will taste good, but she's giving it a try. She always cooks for Tzuyu when Tzuyu is sick, that's why the Taiwanese loves her more. This is the first time that she will cook for a sick person in 2 years. She smiled at her thought.

The only persons that she's willing to cook for when they are sick are her mom and dad, her siblings, and her girlfriend. Now, Dahyun is one of them.

Dahyun is still sleeping so Sana takes a nap beside Dahyun. She puts a pillow between them. But she woke up when she heard a high-pitched scream.

"Who are you? Where the fuck am I? What did you do to me?" Dahyun asked while looking around, she saw a girl beside her, brushing her eyes. Goddamn, she's so cute. It is Sana.

"Hmm, let me sleep, Dahyunnie. I'm tired," Sana said with her sleepy voice. She hugged Dahyun's waist and Sana pulled her closer. "How are you feeling?"

"I--, uhm, I'm hungry," Dahyun said shyly, the Japanese nods. "Hmm-kay, wait for me." Sana stood up, stretching her body and then wears a pair of cute slippers. Dahyun smiled. She wanders at Sana's room; she looks at the pictures that are hanged up on the wall. She saw baby Sana and she smiles widely.

Her smile fades when she saw a familiar face.

Momo. They're smiling at the photo, it happened on their graduation day. The hair of her body stood up, as if there is a cold wind that passed by. No, it can't be. Her tears are falling.

"I cooked a soup for y--"

"Do you know her?" Dahyun asked coldly. Sana sensed it.

"Her who?" Sana asked innocently.

"Momo," Dahyun whispered. "Do you know her?"

"Of course, she's one of my friends," Sana answered, she smiled sadly. "I miss them so much, I heard they went to Korea, but they are not together." Dahyun looked at Sana, the Japanese is teary-eyed. "Why are you asking? Do you know them?"

"Uh, no. I just, uhm, I am just curious because all of you looked happy," Dahyun lied.


	4. Four

How can I describe this feeling? How can I describe how I feel when I hear her laugh? It is like music to my ears. She always turns my world upside down when she smiled at me. I can't focus on what she's saying because I'm too focused on her face, staring at it with admiration. Sana watches Dahyun as the younger girl eats her soup.

The Korean couldn't stop making sounds because the food is so delicious. Sana chuckles softly. "Can I have another one?" Dahyun asked while pouting. Sana smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. You can take home the rest," Sana approached the door. "I'll be right back." Dahyun sighed.

She felt her phone's vibration, the Bunny is calling. "What's up?" Dahyun asked casually, she knew that the older girl is still mad.

"When are you coming back?" Dahyun sensed the sadness in her voice.

"I'm staying here for 100 days, Bun-bun," Dahyun couldn't see Nayeon but she knew that the older girl is smiling.

"I missed the way you call me Bun-bun, you really are my little sister, aren't you?" Nayeon's anger vanished.

"I had to, I know you're still mad," Dahyun teased.

"Yah! You got me there!" Nayeon's laugh is like a music to Dahyun's ears, she misses her Bun-bun a lot. "I want to introduce to you my long-time girlfriend but you're not here," Nayeon continues, "She's also from Japan, her name is Myoui Mina."

"Really? Can you send me her photo later?"

"Sure thing,"

"I apologize for not being there, I promise I will make it up for y'all," Dahyun sincerely said.

"Take care of yourself, Dahyunnie. I love you,"

"I love you, too, Bun-bun." Nayeon ended the phone call. She received a text from Nayeon, oh, her girlfriend's photo.

Fuck, not again. She looked for Sana and her friends' photo and she compares the face of Nayeon's girlfriend's photo and the girl beside Sana.

"Here you go, sweetheart. I also packed the whole soup for you, you can take them," the Japanese said softly. Dahyun couldn't help but to smile. "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no, I just want to thank you,"

"Thank me for what?"

"For taking care of me."

"Oh, that's no biggie, sweetheart. Anything for my friend," Sana smiled at Dahyun and the Korean smiled back.

"Friend? Are we friends?" Dahyun teased.

"Of course, you dimwit! Why? Don't you want to?" Sana pouted.

"You know I'm joking," and the silence filled the room. Until Dahyun broke it.

"I forgot to take my meds with me, I am so dumb." She shakes her head.

"Meds? For what?"

"For my headache. Headache is a bitch; it attacks me when I am tired. Mentally," Dahyun explained to Sana, the older girl had her eyes wide open.

"You mean it happens when you're thinking too much? Or what?"

"I don't know, but I know it will happen when I start to over think," It hard for Dahyun to talk about her situation right now because she doesn't want to cry again for the same reason.

"Can I help you? How can I help you with that?" Sana puts her hand on Dahyun's shoulder. "You are already helping me, so thank you." Dahyun kissed Sana's cheek.

Oh, my fucking god. What to do? How am I supposed to react on that? Kill me.

"Hey, you're blushing, haha," the younger girl teased Dahyun, Sana slaps Dahyun's arm. "You look cute when you blush." Dahyun admires Sana's reaction when she kissed her cheek.

For the first time in 3 days of staying in Japan, Dahyun didn't thought about Momo. She's lost in Sana's eyes. She feels like she's traveling to the universe inside her eyes. She doesn't want to go out. Before she completely lost in Sana's eyes, she remembered something.

She puts out her phone, finding the photo that Nayeon sent to her earlier. "Do you know her? What is her name?" She showed the photo of a beautiful girl to Sana, the Japanese had her eyes wide open. "That's Mina! She's one of my friends who flew to Korea!"

"Do you know if she's in a relationship right now?"

"Honestly, no. We haven't talked to each other since then, but we know we're good," Sana explained. "But I am not in good terms with Momo, though."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it right now because I don't want to ruin my mood," Sana looked at Dahyun with a smirk flashing through her face. I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to escape.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Dahyun teased Sana, perfecting the art of pretending to be okay.

"That's a secret."


	5. Interlude: 2 (Five)

Someone is staring at me.

Nayeon is sleeping but her senses are back because she felt that someone is currently staring at her while sleeping. Probably Mina. The Japanese loves to stare at Nayeon especially while the latter is asleep. She loves to stare at her bare face, so she can see Nayeon's natural beauty. Mina wants to wake up early so she can get a chance to watch the love of her life.

What a great way to start the day.

Nayeon stirred, extending her arm to hug Mina's waist and burying her face on her side. The Japanese giggled at Nayeon's childish act; she won't get tired just by watching her girlfriend acting like this. She finger-comb Nayeon's hair while humming softly, and by that, Nayeon is sleeping again.

Mina went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for her and Nayeon, the latter doesn't have any talent in terms of cooking. The Japanese really studied how to cook any dishes just to win Nayeon's heart, she knew that the way to Nayeon's heart is through her stomach, she didn't hesitate to learn how to cook though. She really loves Nayeon that much, she would sacrifice anything that she has, and she will gladly do it twice.

She will do the same thing with her best friends; sacrifice everything that they have, even the friendship itself.

It is unfair, isn't it? The three of them wants to be happy together, but they can't be happy together if one of them is envious with each other's achievements.

When they are juniors, Momo, Mina, and Sana are always invited to perform a production number when there is a gathering or event at their school. The three of them are part of the Dance Troupe, Mina and Sana auditioned by themselves and they are all strangers to each other before auditioning. Momo was already a member before Sana and Mina auditioned, she was the right hand of their dance instructor.

Sana and Mina stole the attention of their dance instructor while auditioning because of their own charisma and how they move their bodies when the beat was dropped. The instructor couldn't take her eyes off them, she watches them happily. Momo was also mesmerized by their body movements, everybody glued their eyes on the two girls.

Sana and Mina were accepted on the audition, the two girls were so happy because they have been dancing since they were kids. They were on cloud nine at that time because of happiness and excitement. The smile on their faces tells the world how happy they were back then.

The three Japanese girls became best of friends, they always talk in Japanese when they were together. They also shared an apartment since they don't have a permanent house in Korea. They had the same reason why they went to Korea; it was all because of their passion on dancing. They went to the same University, but they had taken different courses. Mina had taken Medicine, Sana had taken Engineering, while Momo had taken Fine Arts.

Mina excelled in the field of Medicine, Sana was a Dean's Lister at that time, while Momo was struggling on her course. Mina and Sana didn't leave Momo's side, they were always supporting her; academically and mentally. They were on Momo's side when Momo was crying because she couldn't understand anything on her subjects. They were helping her while Momo was reviewing for her finals even though Mina and Sana have finals too.

They didn't let Momo endure it all. They didn't let Momo feel that she was alone all the time. They didn't let Momo think that no one were willing to help her.

But Momo thought the other way around.

Momo felt that she was left behind, Mina and Sana have been receiving all the achievements and praises. They got to smile on people back when they were congratulating and praising them, but Momo brushed her thoughts away that time, she needs to be happy for her friends.

She fought her emotions back then; she doesn't want to be envious to her best friends. Sana and Mina will be mad at her if they knew that she felt envy on their achievements. She smiled at her best friends, congratulating them for their success.

She needs to be happy for her best friends' achievements. She should be thankful because they weren't able to feel the struggles that she felt while studying. It was okay for Momo, she doesn't want to feel envious anymore. They're ger best friends, Mina and Sana would be mad if they knew about her feelings, but they would understand.

The three Japanese girls were practicing a performance for the school's event; their graduation. They will perform before the exercise because all of them will graduate at the same day.

Momo couldn't focus on their routine, her mind was full of their recent lesson on her last subject. She shouldn't be here; she shouldn't be practicing. She should be studying for their finals. Momo was not in her usual mood that day, their instructor was so mad at her. She was yelling at Momo, but the latter gave zero fucks.

The instructor is pissed as fuck, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Hirai? Why are you acting like that? You are not the normal Momo today!" Her instructor screamed her lungs out, trying to put Momo on her senses. "Can't you see? Sana and Mina's movement are sharper than yours today! Is that what you want to see, Momo?" There. She hit the nerve.

"Really? You're going to compare me with those amateurs?"

"Hold on, buddy. We? Amateurs?" Sana asked, she stood up from her seat. "The fuck is wrong with you, Hirai?" Sana couldn't help but to be angry.

"Why? What do you call yourself? A professional? You can't even do a--"

"Shut it, Momo. Stop talking nonsense, we ain't bragging here. We're just asking what the hell is your problem," the younger Japanese girl asked the eldest.

"You really want to know my problem?" Momo challenged the two, "The two of you are my problems." Shock was written on their faces that was also changed by disappointment. They couldn't believe what they heard; they wish that was a dream. "You had everything, Mina. The achievements, praises, the attention of everyone. Even though you're doing nothing, they will still look at you," tears were building up on Momo's gorgeous eyes, "Perfect would be an understatement for you, they look at you as if they are worshipping you. I am fucking envious, Mina. All I had before were now gone, because of you."

Mina couldn't bare the feeling, her heart aches. It feels like her heart wants to get out of her body. Every part of her body aching, she's speechless and was about to cry but there were no tears.

All those years, Mina has been helping Momo with anything with the help of Sana. She doesn't want Momo to feel alone, she doesn't want her to struggle because of education. She's been doing anything to make Momo feel better, she always says something to make Momo feel better. Whenever she gets an award, she always says that Momo is one of her inspirations. She always dedicates whatever she does for Momo, because she loves Momo that much. She was hurt, she can't even speak a word.

"And you, Sana, same with Mina. You had everything, and I lost mine. You took away my passion for dancing because everyone admires you instead of me. Everyone praises you instead of me, they should be looking at me, but you always steal the spotlight. Even if you're behind, they still look at you as if you're in the middle. You always stole everyone's attention effortlessly, in just a smile, you always had them praising you,"

Momo's tears were falling on her face, her eyes were red and swollen, her fist were tightly close. Her body was shaking because of too much anger, her feet were glued on the floor. She was not moving, not a single muscle.

Sana couldn't utter a word, too. She was caught up; she didn't think that everything would turn out like this. She thought they were okay, she thought they were doing well. She thought they were happy. Fucking thoughts. She should have known earlier, so Momo wouldn't feel this way. She feels like her heart was being ripped off, it stopped beating for a millisecond because she was hurt. She wants to cry, too, but no tears were coming off her eyes.

"Are you happy that you already know my problems? I'm sorry for feeling this way," Momo stopped from crying, you can see a puffy eye and a red nose on her face. "Don't worry, I will move out from our apartme--"

"No, no, please. Don't leave. You don't need to be sorry because we understand, okay? Don't leave us, Momo, please," Mina begged, she was holding Momo's hand while pleading, but Momo's eyes were looking somewhere.

Typical Mina, she always understands everything.

"No, Mina, I am a terrible kind of friend. I am envious because I was not enough to achieve anything that you had. I deserve to be alone forever," Momo insisted, but Sana insisted that Momo shouldn't leave them because they are not complete without Momo. Momo is like a missing piece, the puzzle will not be completed without her. They wouldn't look better without Momo.

"My decision is final, I'm sorry." Momo turned her back and went outside the studio. Everyone was quiet, even the instructor doesn't have anything to say. Everyone was shocked. They thought that the three of them were problem free from anything, they thought they were happy.

But they thought wrong.

Mina and Sana went home, they were exhausted even though their practice was done early. No one was trying to speak. Sana went to the kitchen to drink some water; she feels like her throat was dried up because of what happened earlier. She was thinking about it while drinking, she thought that Momo was faking it since then, fuck. They just trying to help her from her studies, they always offer her to help her. They didn't think that Momo would feel something like that because of them.

The main door opened, the door revealed a drunk Momo, "Sup, ladies?" Momo asked while tripping, man, drunk Momo isn't easy as you think. "I love you all so much, you know that, right?" Mina and Sana's tears were building up, the tears that they want to burst out earlier were now starting to get off.

"Come on, Momo. Let me walk you to your room. You should sleep, you're drunk as hell." Sana said, she wasn't looking at Momo because she was going to cry more. "I'm sorry for everything, Mina-ri, Sana-chan. I'm sorry for being the worst best friend you've ever had," Momo sincerely said, she was hugging Sana from the side while looking on Mina. Mina wasn't looking at them, she was busy wiping her tears. She said she won't cry, but she was a crying baby back then.

"The two of you doesn't deserve me, you deserve someone better. Someone who will support you on everything that you're doing, someone who will congratulate you sincerely because that someone knew that you deserve it. Unlike me, that will get jealous because I couldn't achieve anything. Haha! I'm so fucked up, I am sorry. I'm going to my room now," Sana was sobbing hard, while Mina was stopping herself from crying so hard. "I love you two so much, always remember that even if I am away."

Mina couldn't take the pain anymore, she cried as if there is no tomorrow, she cried as if the pain will lessen if she's going to cry harder. Sana was sitting on the floor while crying, her vision was blurry because of the tears that were coming off her eyes.

The two of them slept on the sofa because of too much breakdown.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... = continuation of Interlude
> 
> \-- = end of Interlude

...

Momo was nowhere to be found.

They thought that the older Japanese girl was just sleeping on her room, that's why they didn't wake up her that morning. But it turns out that the girl moved out from their apartment. Mina and Sana called their close friends, but they received nothing from them.

Sana was fucking sad; she couldn't say anything because she could cry anytime. She stared at her window, she convinced herself that Momo was in a safe place and was doing fine. She doesn't want to get worried because she knew that she would breakdown. Mina was walking back and forth; she couldn't help but to think a place that Momo has been going lately. She couldn't think, she punched the wall and it caught Sana's attention.

"Myoui, stop! Are you out of your mind?" Sana shouted at Mina; the latter was panting. She couldn't calm herself down, so she punched the wall. Mina was tired from everything, but she shouldn't be tired of Momo because she loves Momo so much and Momo loves them too.

"I am worried, Sana, what if something bad happens to her? What if she hasn't eaten her breakfast yet? What if she needs our help from something? What if--"

"Fuck it, you're babbling! Calm the fuck down, Myoui. Stop over thinking! Momo is fine, okay? She's going to be fine." Sana calmed her down by slapping her, she couldn't help but to get worried too. Goddamn, Hirai. You should be fine.

A day without Momo was like a day without your mother -- lonely and incomplete. It was hard for Mina and Sana, but they knew that Momo's decision was for her own good. They were started to think that they hurt Momo and they hate the thought of it. They couldn't hurt Momo, hurting Momo was the last thing that they would do.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

2 years have passed but still, there were no signs of Momo. They were worried but they were happy because they knew that Momo was doing well.

They graduated together but they didn't have a chance to talk to Momo because she left the University before anyone could. On their performance, Momo didn't performed but they understand. Mina was assigned to be an intern on one of the successful hospitals in Korea. Sana has found a job on one of the Korea's top construction firm, she was one of the top notches who took the board exam.

They were busy from their own works, that's why they didn't have a time to talk. They also moved out from their apartment and bought a condo unit. Mina and Sana would meet occasionally because of their tight schedules. Until one day, Mina called Sana to inform her that she would go to Korea to work from a famous hospital. Sana cried, that's for sure, but she congratulated Mina because she was full filling her dreams one step at a time.

"Sana-chan, I don't know if I'm just sleepy, but I saw Momo here at the airport," Mina said, looking around and doubled checked if she really saw Momo. "You what?!" Sana exclaimed, she doesn't know what to feel, she's happy, but also sad. What is she doing at the airport? "Yeah, I think I saw her, Sana. But I don't know where she's going."

Sana sighed, "Please have a safe flight, Mina-ri. Take care! Call me when you are at your hotel. I love you!" Sana said and ended the call.

She laid on her bed, still thinking why Momo was at the airport. Is she going somewhere? God only knows where. I miss Momo so much. She took a bath, prepared herself because she's going to her work. She's going to be late!

Damn, I hate Mondays!!!

\--

"Babe, what are you thinking?" Nayeon asked Mina who's currently playing with her food. "Ah, I'm just thinking about my friend. The one I tell you about." Mina said uncomfortably.

"Hmm, I thought you are thinking of someone else when you're with me," Nayeon said while pouting. Oh, god. Why is my girlfriend so beautiful? I think I'm having a heart attack. "Of course not, baby! I always think of you even if we are together. You are always on my mind, aren't you tired from running on my mind?" Mina teased Nayeon and hugged the Korean girl from the back.

"You're being an extra cheesy today, what did you eat?" Nayeon teased back. The penguin smirked. "Y--"

"Don't, don't say it! Go to your bathroom and take a bath, you stink! You're going to be late."

Mina burst out of laughing, she loves to wake up with Nayeon beside her. Her day is already complete because of Nayeon, and she couldn't ask for more.

1 week.

It's been a week since Sana brought Dahyun into her house, they haven't met because Sana was busy on her job. The Japanese girl is currently making a deal with an important client, she needs to make that deal because of promotion. She got up from her bed, stretching her body from her head down to her toes, she rubs her eyes in a cute way.

She didn't cook herself a breakfast because she doesn't want to be late for her presentation, she decided to eat after her presentation, and a cup of coffee will do. While driving to her company's building, she couldn't help but to think about Dahyun. The Korean girl has been traveling her mind lately, and she'll admit that she misses her.

She arrived and went straight to the entrance of the building, but before she sets her foot inside the building, she bumped into someone. She said sorry but she didn't throw a look on the person she just bumped into; she continues to walk inside.

At least I said sorry.

Oh, I'm early.

She arrived at her office earlier than her usual arrival, she sits on her swivel chair at rested her back. She sighed; she closed her eyes. Sana tries to calm herself because she's nervous as fuck, and when she's nervous, her mind will shuffle all the information that she's going to say later.

She inhaled deeper; she needs to calm down. She will get this deal. She will get promoted. I can do this.

Everything went smoothly, the deal has been made before Sana knows it. She went back to her office to scream because of happiness, she throws punches on the air. She's smiling like an idiot and forgot about her stomach that was growling earlier that day. Everyone was congratulating her for her success, she thanked them and smiled back at them.

She went to the nearest restaurant; she's famished as hell and she felt it when she left the building. Damn, that was so tiring. She ordered her usual lunch, but it wasn't heavy as her breakfast. She looked around at the restaurant, she's amazed at the paintings that was hang on the wall. The lanterns are lighting up the room at it gives a chilling vibe.

She finished her food and went back to the building, here comes the reality. Sana is a dedicated and hardworking person; she works too much and always losing track on time. She always works on silence; she doesn't want to be disturbed while working. Sana yawned, she looked at her watch. It's already 8 pm.

She's been wondering about Dahyun, what is she doing? Does she miss me the way that I miss her? Did she already eat? How is she? She had it so bad, it shouldn't be like this, but what can Sana do? It's her feelings. She drove to her condominium; she couldn't feel any hunger from her body. 

She just wants to sleep. She went to the elevator and pressed the 7th floor and waited for the door to open. She walks out the elevator and looked for her keys, it should be inside her bag, but she couldn't find it. Fuck.

She stood in front of her door, still finding her keys. She heard a familiar sob, Dahyun? She stops on finding her keys, she slowly looked up, and turned her head to the side to check if Dahyun is still there. Why is she crying? "Hey, sweetheart, why are you crying? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you sick? Tell m--"

Dahyun hugged her while crying so hard, she doesn't want Sana to see her like this. It is better to cry to her without seeing her face, she knew she's ugly when she cries. She hugged Sana so tight, the Japanese girl did the same. She rubs her palm onto Dahyun's back, trying to calm her down and lessen her sobs.

Sana's eagerness to sleep vanished, all she wants to do is to know what happened to her sweetheart. She couldn't help but to get worried, she knows that Dahyun came from a heart break. She needs someone to be with her while moving on, and Sana thought that would be her.

Dahyun stopped from crying, but she's still sobbing. She wipes her tears away and Sana did the same. She puts away Dahyun's hair because it's blocking the younger's beautiful face. I want to kiss her.


	7. Seven

How can I take away your pain?

Sana wants to ask Dahyun with that question, but she didn't bother, everything is nonsense. She shouldn't be feeling those feels. She should be focusing on how to break up with Tzuyu without hurting the Taiwanese girl. Yes, she wants to divert her attention on someone, but not with Dahyun, who's currently having a hard time on moving on with her dumbass ex.

Dahyun hasn't said anything since she stopped from crying, she stares at the wall beside her. She didn't even bother to look at Sana. The Japanese girl opened the door, but she doesn't know how she managed to find her keys on that situation. She laughed at her thought. Sana offered Dahyun to stay at her condo unit to talk about what happened earlier, the Korean girl accepted.

"Do you want to drink something, sweetheart? What do you want to have?" Sana asked Dahyun while removing her thick coat, she brushed up her messy hair. "Coffee." Dahyun whispered, Sana almost didn't hear her. Sana went to her kitchen, waiting for their coffee to heat up. While waiting, Sana makes sandwiches for her and Dahyun. She knew that Dahyun hasn't eat anything. Instincts, baby.

The Japanese girl brought the sandwiches alongside with their coffees, Dahyun hesitated to eat the sandwich, but her stomach couldn't stop growling, so she took a bite quickly. "Hmm! Did you make this? It's so tasty, like, this is the best sandwich in the world!" Dahyun couldn't help but to scream in pleasure. Sana blushed when Dahyun praised her sandwich making skills.

"Y-yeah, I made that. I'm glad you liked it--"

"Who said I liked it?" Sana looked at Dahyun with confusion.

"Eh?"

"I love it!" The Korean girl exclaimed; Sana smiled like an idiot because of unexplainable feeling.

Dahyun finished her sandwich with a smile on her face, forgetting about the real reason why she went on Sana's unit. The Japanese girl stares at Dahyun, waiting for the younger girl to talk about what happened earlier. Sana felt a strange feeling when Dahyun connects her eyes on Sana's, fighting the Japanese girl's gaze on her. They stayed like that for 3 minutes, Sana is the one who broke it. If I keep on staring at her, I might lose my shit and kiss her.

"Well, yeah, I came here because--"

"How did you know where my place at?" Sana asked, cutting off the younger's sentence. "You should have called me before you come so I can prepare or clean my unit," Dahyun clearly senses an irritated tone on Sana's voice.

"I don't have your number," the Korean girl said while looking down, fiddling her fingers because of nervousness. Sana noticed it and went quickly to Dahyun and held her hands, brushing her thumb on Dahyun's knuckles to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I just had a tiring day," the Japanese girl was trying to explain to Dahyun.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry. You can continue your explanation; I am sorry for interrupting you." Sana smiled softly to Dahyun, the latter did the same and her pale face turned into a red one. Sana is the cutest person on Earth.

"Yeah, uhm, I came here because I need someone to talk to. I need a crying shoulder because I can't take it anymore. I came here because I thought you could be my crying shoulder for tonight," There's a hint of sadness on her voice, and Sana doesn't want to hear the tone of her voice, but she has no choice. I can't say no to Dahyun.

Whipped.

"I found your unit because I bumped into you earlier today, you didn't look at me. I presume you are in a hurry or something, you also looked like a nervous cat. You were pale but your make up concealed it. I was about to say something but your sorry cuts me off, and before I knew it, you were already inside your building," Dahyun explained, still looking down, but taking a glimpse on Sana to watch her reaction. "I asked the guard of your building to ask where you live but he declined me and said I should ask the front desk, but I am shy. I told him that I will give him 1000 yen, and he thought about it. Minutes later, I already have your address, and voila!"

Sana couldn't help but to laugh, it feels like her tiredness vanished in just a snap. Dahyun's effect on her. Her chest feels so light, she regretted that she didn't look at Dahyun. I should've look, so I won't be nervous as hell.

"Come here, sweetheart. Follow me," Sana stood up and opened her door, waiting for Dahyun to get up and follow her. "Where are we going?" Dahyun asked in oblivion, still don't know what's going on. "You'll find out, baby. You'll find out."

They went to the elevator; Sana pressed the button to the rooftop. Dahyun's eyes widened, fear is written on her face. Sana saw it and chuckles, she held Dahyun's hand while waiting for the door to open. Sana takes the lead; the Japanese girl felt the cold wind on her body. Dahyun went to Sana's back to hide, the younger girl is afraid of heights, and Sana was aware of that.

Sana held Dahyun's hand as tight as she could at that moment, she's making sure that the younger girl's fear would lessen even just a little bit. They went to the rooftop's railing, the Japanese girl sat on it while the Korean girl hugged Sana from behind. Dahyun was trembling, her hands were cold as ice. She closed her eyes while hugging Sana, the older girl couldn't breathe properly because of Dahyun's tight hug, but it doesn't matter to Sana.

"Face your fears, Dahyunnie."

The wind was cold, but Dahyun's hug felt warm. Sana loves the way how Dahyun's hug could be so warm, despite the cold wind that surrounds them. The older girl placed her palm on Dahyun's hand, brushing her thumb on the younger girl's knuckles, signaling Dahyun to tell what happened.

"My ex-girlfriend called me," Dahyun starts to talk about Momo. "She called me to ask if I'm fine. She already knew the answer, but she always asks to check If I am lying," the Korean girl smiled bitterly, she turned her head on her left to look at Tokyo's city lights but failed because she immediately closed her eyes. "She said that she was doing fine. She has achieved her dreams now. She said it was all thanks to me because I encouraged her to pursue her dreams when we were together."

Sana saw a tear forming form Dahyun's eyes, she turned her body so she could face Dahyun. She didn't let her tears to fall, she quickly wiped them away. She's hurting too when Dahyun is hurting. "She also asked me if I have a special someone, I said I don't have. But she said I should go and find one so I could forget her quickly," Dahyun's forehead creased when she told Sana about what Momo said earlier. "She's really dumb, how can I possibly forget her if she's the reason why I traveled here? If she's the reason why I couldn't sleep at night? How?"

"Before I sleep, I thought about us. How happy we were when we're together. I always dreamed of her, the way she makes me laugh when I'm crying like a baby," Dahyun smiled, she looked at the moon while reminiscing. "When I wake up, she's the first thing I remember in the morning. The way she pulls me closer to her, telling me not to stand up because she loves hugging me." Sana looked away; the pain doubled. Her mouth was trembling, fighting her tears that was about to fall.

"She told me that she's sorry for leaving me, she's guilty because this was the second time that she abandoned someone," Dahyun looked at Sana's face, remembering the Japanese girl's features even if the surrounding was not that dark. The light coming from the moon was enough for Dahyun to see Sana's face.

Sana secretly thanked God because there were no lights at the rooftop because her face was already crimson red. She fought back at Dahyun's stare, and for the second time, she lost. She's nervous, Dahyun might hear her loud heartbeat. Their position made her more nervous than ever; Sana was sitting on the railings while looking down at Dahyun, who has her hands resting on the railing's surface, Sana's sides. Dahyun went closer to Sana, fitting herself between Sana's legs. The Korean girl hugged Sana and rested her head on Sana's chest.

Sana didn't move, not even a single muscle. Her breathe becomes heavy, even if it's cold, she felt her sweat falling off her face. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Should I jump from here? My heart couldn't take this feeling anymore. Oh, God.

Sana looked up at the moon to calm her heart from beating too fast and loud, after that, she looked at Dahyun. You are beautiful, like the moon. It shines perfectly, like you do. Am I really in love? No, I should stop myself from falling.

Dahyun let her go from her hug, it lasted for 2 minutes. Dahyun felt that her hug wasn't enough for Sana so she teased the Japanese girl, "Don't worry, Sana, I will hug you longer next time." The Korean girl winked at Sana, leaving the Japanese girl shocked and couldn't say anything.

"Hey! What are you talking about? I--, I am not disappointed because your hug didn't last longer!" Sana shouted while running to Dahyun. "Who said you were disappointed? I only said that I will hug you longer next time," Sana rolled her eyes on Dahyun.

"Whatever,"

"Not my fault, baby. Not my fault."


	8. Eight

July 27, 2019

How the hell did it vanished?

Dahyun couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear, the heavy feeling on her chest vanished right after she told Sana what happened earlier that day. I made the right decision. She has no one to talk to in Japan, everyone is a stranger for her, except Sana. She's glad she met her on her first day in Japan.

She looked around while walking herself to her hotel. Sana insisted to walk her to her hotel, but she declined the offer of the beautiful girl, tiredness was visible on the Japanese girl's face. She wants to apologize for disturbing Sana's rest time, but she thinks that the latter would deny it.

She rode the elevator alone, still smiling. She saw her reflection through the elevator's door, she stopped for a while, asking herself why she's smiling. Dahyun's heart beats fast like crazy, she's nervous as hell. She's wondering if Sana felt the same thing, if the Japanese girl was nervous on the way she acted earlier.

I'm so dumb.

She smiled again, ignoring the fact that she's nervous. She's happy and no one could change her mood, except for one person. Momo. 

Oh, no. Not again.

Something is missing.

She was about to take off her coat, but she was wearing none. She immediately recalls where she possibly left her favorite coat that she received from her mother. She panicked and searched anywhere inside her hotel room. She was about to think she left it on someone's car, probably a public vehicle, but she didn't ride any. She walked to Sana's company-- oh, shoot. Yeah, right.

Dahyun finally has an idea where she left her favorite coat, it was left at Sana's unit. The Korean girl couldn't stop herself from over thinking, she's worried because her coat might have a foul smell or something like that, and Sana accidentally smell it. What on earth am I thinking?

It's fine, I already have her number. I'll just call her tomorrow to get it.

Dahyun's sleep was interrupted when someone knocked on her door.

Who the hell was that? It's just 7 am for fuck's sake!

She fetches the door with her eyes closed and has her bed hair. She slightly opens her door and took a peak outside; her blood immediately went to her face. She quickly shuts her door, and runs to the bathroom to wash her face, and to brush her teeth. Dahyun has her hair in ponytail. 

She looked at her reflection through the mirror, she looks more presentable than earlier. Thank God she just opened the door slightly.

She forgot about Sana, who's waiting for her outside. Dahyun immediately went to open her door, she saw Sana's bright smile. Brighter than the sun, eh? Dahyun smiled at her thought, seeing Sana's smile at the beginning of her day makes it complete already. Damn, what am I thinking?

"Good morning, Dahyunnie," Sana greets Dahyun, gave the latter a warm hug. Dahyun startled at Sana's sudden action, she blushed at the older girl's behavior. "You left your coat yesterday, I'm here to give it back to you."

"Good morning, Satang," Dahyun greeted back. "Thank you, I was going to call you later to fetch my favorite coat."

"Oh, you got me a cutie nickname, sweetheart. Where did you get it?" Sana smirked; the Korean girl just rolled her eyes. "I remember calling you that when I dreamed of you," Dahyun whispered while answering. Her face turns red for the second time in the morning. I'm doomed, she's going to tease me again. Why did I mention that?

"You dreamed of me?!"

"I didn't! You just put yourself in my dreams that's why you appeared on it,"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not able to put myself in someone else's dreams, idiot!"

The Korean girl rolled her eyes and laughed, it's like a music to Sana's ears. Sana smiled softly. "Do you mind if I can take you out for breakfast?" Dahyun didn't answer immediately, she doesn't know why she's acting like that. "Dahyunnie?"

"Ah, y-yeah, I don't mind," Dahyun accepted the Japanese girl's offer. "I will change my clothes to look more comfortable and presentable."

"You don't have to, you're already beautiful, Dahyunnie. Don't make my heart beats so fast because of your beauty," Sana sincerely said, looking straight at Dahyun's eyes. Dahyun was lost in Sana's gaze, she couldn't move her eyes away because she likes the way how Sana could take her into another universe just by looking through her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I might kiss you." the Japanese girl looked so serious, Dahyun laughed nervously.

"Eh?"

"Kidding, let's go."

Sana held Dahyun's hand, leading the way through the hotel's lobby. "Where do you want to eat?" Sana asked while looking around the hotel. "Do you want us to have breakfast outside or we'll stay here?"

"Do you have somewhere in mind? What do you recommend?"

"I'm glad you asked that, I'd love to take you to my secret place."

Dahyun was confused, she doesn't have an idea where Sana would take her. But she shrugged it off, she trusts Sana more than anyone in Japan. The confusion increases when they went to the hotel's parking lot, Sana puts out something inside her pocket. That something made the luxury car to make a sound, and the headlights blink. Oh, her car keys.

Wait, what?

A Maybach?

A. Fucking. Maybach.

What the hell is her job?

Oh my God, I feel like I am with my sugar mommy.

What the heck?

Dahyun's mouth gaped, she couldn't utter a word. Her eyes were back to its natural size, Sana was confused. She looked at the younger girl with a questioning look, wondering why Dahyun wasn't going to get inside her car. "Dahyunnie?" Sana put back the Korean girl's senses. Dahyun flinched.

"Ah, yeah?"

"Don't you like the car?"

"Pardon?"

"If you want, I'll get my Chevy Camaro instead,"

Dahyun flushed.

Oh my God, who am I with? Is she some type of an heiress or something like that? Is she the CEO of the company I went to yesterday? If yes, I will give you the permission to kill me. Please.

"No, Sana, I a-actually liked it. No! I- I love it..." Dahyun admitted, looking away, pretending to look around the parking lot. Wow, the parking lot was a lot more interesting than me. "Hmm, yeah," Sana went to the passenger side to open the door, she thought Dahyun wants someone to open the door for her. "You didn't have to do that," Dahyun's pale face turns red. The younger seems overwhelmed with Sana's behavior today. "Oh, I thought you were waiting for someone to open the door for you." Sana innocently said, Dahyun gasped.

Dahyun have no idea where they are going, the route that they are taking has plenty of trees and has an ocean on the left side. I thought we were going to eat breakfast.

The ride was fine, Sana couldn't say a word because she's nervous as hell. She turned on the music player, Dahyun might hear her loud heartbeat. A familiar song played.

All it’d take is one flight

We'd be in the same time zone

Looking through your timeline

Seeing all the rainbows

"You know this song, sweetheart?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't love Shawn Mendes?"

I, I got an idea

And I know that it sounds crazy

I just wanna see ya

All I gotta ask

The two were jamming through the song, singing their lungs out, and doing their own styles of head bangs.

Do you got plans tonight?

I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan and I

I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight

Dahyun's voice sounds like a voice of an angel, Sana thought. She could've turn off the player and let Dahyun sing the whole song.

'Cause I can't get you off my mind

Slowing down the speed, Sana looked at Dahyun while singing that part. It feels like her eyes and mouth have their own minds, she was, again, lost in Dahyun's eyes.

I can't seem to get you off my mind

Let's get lost tonight

Baby you and

I can't seem to get you off my mind

Dahyun sang that part, thinking about Sana when they first met. About Sana taking care of her. Anything about what happened between them since her first day in Japan. I really am lost in Japan.

I can't seem to get her off my mind.


	9. Nine

Is this a good sign?

Sana unconsciously thought, she smiled like a crazy patient who escaped from the mental hospital. She shook her head, trying to shrug off her thoughts. The song ended; the younger girl still has her smile on her face. It tells that she's having fun with Sana, and Dahyun can't deny that. I'm always having fun when I'm with Sana.

Looking back at Dahyun, Sana felt like she's being dragged by Dahyun's eyes. Tempting her to look at the younger eyes deep and more, and Sana couldn't do anything but to oblige. Sana broke the intense eye contact for God knows how many times. Fuck, I lost again.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" the Japanese girl asked. "No, I am not hungry." Dahyun lied, and she's no good at lying. "Yeah, sure. Tell your stomach to shut off the tiger's growl, then," Dahyun blushed at Sana's statement. The older smirked. "I am sorry for making you wait that long, we're here."

Dahyun looked at the surroundings. They are at the center of a mini forest; the place was peaceful as heaven. The scenery is breathtaking, she could spend her day looking at the ocean and the sky. She walked towards the cliff, feeling the zephyr that slapping on her body. 

Sana looked at Dahyun with a genuine smile on her face, she couldn't help but to feel happy because she never saw the younger girl smiled like that since they met. Sana was contended, seeing Dahyun that happy is a big deal to her.

"Sweetheart! Breakfast is ready!" Sana yelled at Dahyun, the latter was confused. Where did she get our food? Dahyun was confused but manages to go back with a smile on her face. 

"You planned this?" Dahyun's mouth opened, Sana was laughing out loud at her reaction. "Hey, I'm asking you, did you plan this?"

Sana wiped her tears before answering, "Yes, sweetheart, I did," Sana answered sincerely, she really planned this thing. Asking the girl to eat breakfast and bring Dahyun to her secret place was planned yesterday when the Korean girl left her coat, Sana was excited yet nervous because Dahyun might decline her offer.

"This is my secret place, I tend to go here to search my soul, or when I need some "me" time," Sana shared her thoughts, the younger girl was listening at her intently. "I always go here alone; you are the only one I brought here." Sana said before taking a bite at her sandwich. She has prepared a few foods for breakfast; pancakes, sandwiches, eggs, and bread. Dahyun blushed at her statement, she's speechless and scared to say a word because she might stutter.

Speak, Dub. I know you can do it.

Speak!

"You said that this is your secret place," Dahyun said. "Is this yours? I mean, is this your property or what? What's your job? How much do you earn in a month? Are you an heiress? Do you own an island?" the younger girl continuously asked. Sana finds it hilarious, she couldn’t able to hold her laugh. 

She laughed as if there's no tomorrow, and it was a music to Dahyun's ears. The younger girl laughed too instead of getting angry at Sana because she's not answering her questions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask so many questions regarding to your personal life," the Korean girl apologized for her weird behavior. Sana shrugged it off, not minding how Dahyun wants to know more about her life. 

She finds it cute, though, and she would love to answer her questions truthfully. "Nah, sweetie, it's okay. I'll answer your--"

"No, Satang. You don't need to--"

"My dad gave me that car," Sana answered and continued. "This is not my property, silly. This is my friend's rest house, mansion, rather. I'm a licensed Civil Engineer, still working for another promotion. My salary is based on how many projects I can do in a month, though my salary isn't that small. I can afford to buy a house and lot right now."

Yeah, I'm bragging. So what?

She looks so hot while bragging, I don't even understand what she was talking about. I love the way she talks; you can feel the sexyness on her voice.

"--ot an heiress, idiot! How could you think I'm a goddamn heiress? I do not own a fucking island, dummy. My father does."

Sana really answered Dahyun's questions without hesitations. Dahyun calmed down, after hearing Sana's answers, her nervousness vanished. The two became silent for almost 20 minutes, the Korean girl was looking around the place. She was appreciating the nature's beauty.

Sana broke the silence

"We were not able to see the sunrise earlier, I don't want to wake you up so early... you might get mad at me," Sana laughed after she said the last part. 

Dahyun shook her head right after Sana stated the last part. "No! Why would I? I may not be a morning person, but I love to look at the sunrise," Dahyun exclaimed. The Japanese girl was smiling, she's glad Dahyun also loves the sunrise.

"I'll wake you up at 5:00 AM next time," Sana joked.

"...there will be a next time?"

Sana's breath hitched; she couldn't breathe properly. Her hands were shaking, and tears were about to fall. She couldn't say a thing due to shock. She was hurt.

I knew it, she doesn't want to be with me.

Dahyun looked away, she's speechless. She didn't mean to say it like that. She's just shocked because Sana wants to be with her, and it made her heart melt. The wind wasn't that strong, but it was enough to feel the coldness of it. Dahyun leaned her head on Sana's shoulder, the Japanese girl flinched, surprised by the younger's action. 

"You know, I never meant to sound like I don't want to be with you," Dahyun said. Sana was still quiet, waiting for the Korean girl's statement. "I'm just... overwhelmed, I never thought I'd meet someone who is caring as you. When I was planning to go to Japan, I always thought I'd be lonely for like, 100 days?" Dahyun chuckled.

She looked at Sana, she didn't know she's going to meet the latter's eyes. Dahyun, once again, was mesmerized the way Sana looks at her. They're always like this, looking at each other's eyes, fighting each other's gaze. It lasted for God knows how long, and Sana lost. Again.

Why can't you stay still, you motherfucker?!

Sana yelled quietly at her heart; it beats so fast when her eyes met Dahyun's. If she was an ice cream, she would melt instantly. She's strong, but when it comes to Dahyun, she's a softie. She looked away to avoid any eye contact with Dahyun. She broke the silence that lasted for 5 minutes, again.

"You said that you'll stay here for 100 days, right?" Sana carefully asked. Dahyun nodded. "Where are you staying after you left the hotel?" Dahyun was startled at Sana's question. 

"Ah, about that, I was also thinking where I would stay. I haven't found any apartments or transient house, but I'll leave the hotel the day after tomorrow,"

"Would you mind if I'll let you stay at my place?"

Dahyun's jaw dropped, she thought Sana was joking. The Japanese girl broke down laughing on Dahyun's reaction. "I'm serious, sweetheart. I won't let you trust anyone except me," Sana said. "I'm just, ah... I just want to make sure that you're safe anytime. I'm alone so yeah." the Japanese girl wasn't looking at Dahyun while offering her to stay at her unit. Dahyun blushed instantly, she was thankful that Sana wasn't looking at her.

"I'll t-think a-bout it. Thank you, Satang," Dahyun bowed at her to show some gratitude. 

"Sure, I'll take you back to your hotel now. I wish I could watch sunset with you 'cause we're not able to watch sunrise," Dahyun flushed. Sana smirked at the younger's reaction. "Kidding, love. I know you're tired."

The drive to Dahyun's hotel was quiet, the atmosphere wasn't normal as it should be. The Korean girl's eyes were glued outside the car, she wasn't looking at Sana the whole time. Not even a glance was thrown at the latter, and it made Sana sad.

Dahyun smiled at Sana before leaving the Japanese girl's luxury car, Dahyun still couldn't believe that she has ride one. She waved her hand at Sana, and the older smiled sadly. Dahyun noticed it.

She went to the elevator, the ride to her floor was so slow. It made Dahyun's face crumpled. Her head was pounding, her vision was blurry. Dahyun rested her left palm on the elevator's wall, the other palm was holding her head.

She couldn't walk straight; it feels like she walked for miles to go to her room. Dahyun searches for her key, and she found it immediately. Fuck migraine. She cursed in any languages that she knows while trying to open the door. 

She searched for her meds while enduring the intolerable pain. Dahyun's breathing was deep and fast, she closes her eyes tightly. She swallowed her medicine once she has found it.

She's screaming nonstop and couldn't feel her own face. Her vision was blurry as hell, she wants to call Sana, but she left her phone in the Japanese girl's car. I hope she finds it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The medicine has no effect, she didn't succeed when she tried to stand up to drink water. Goddamn, it hurts like hell!

The massive headache was keeping her awake, she couldn't sleep because of the nonstop pounding inside her skull. Dahyun was also crying, she doesn't want to go to the hospital because she's scared. The Korean girl rested her back on her bed's headboard, she's panting, and her sweats were cold. She's whispering 'help' even though no one could hear her. 

Tapping the bed was the only way to keep her awake, her migraine is a bitch. She's moving her head side to side even if it hurts so much. She's used to this kind of pain, and she's tired of it.

Dahyun knew that she's going to pass out, and she's alone. Her breathing was slow, and darkness was about to take over when she heard the continuous knocks on her door. I hope it's Sana. At that moment, she wished that she gave Sana a spare key to her hotel room. After taking a deep breath, everything went dark.


	10. Ten

I always think that the sunrise is a sign that you should start your day in a grateful and peaceful way. It will reminds you that every day is another day to try again, to make up your mistakes, and to do well.

I'm not a morning person, but I love to wake up early to watch the sunrise. I always get excited when my alarm clock would ring to wake me up. Watching sunrise with a cup of coffee is my way to relieve stress and forget everything that's connected to her.

Before Tzuyu and I get together, I always watch the sunrise alone. When I tell her about it, she was insisting me to let her watch it with me so I wouldn't be alone. I melted when she said it, I feel more excited to wake up every morning knowing that I'd get a chance to watch it with her.

I always find her in front of my door, holding two cups of coffee, and smiling softly. We will go to the rooftop to sit on my usual spot, and she'll hug me from behind while resting her chin on my head, whispering soft 'I love yous' while watching sunrise peacefully.

After that, we will go back to my unit, and I'll cook breakfast for us. She loves to hug me while cooking, so I'll let her. Tzuyu always pray before we eat, and I'll stare at her while she's praying. She's an amazing woman, I don't deserve her unending love, but she's hard-headed so she won't listen to me because she said so.

I was used to watch the sunrise with Tzuyu, but ever since she chose her career over me, the feelings that I've felt while watching the sunrise alone comes rushing back. Sana inhaled deeply, stopping the tears that was about to fall. I miss Tzuyu, so much. Everything that happened earlier reminds her of her girlfriend.

I'm so stupid, why did I told Dahyun to watch the sunset with me? I even told her that we will watch the sunrise next time!

The Japanese girl felt the uneasiness of the younger girl to her statement, and she doesn't know what to feel. She doesn't have an idea if it's a good or a bad thing. I'm so fucking stupid. She hasn't been able to watch sunset ever because of her work. How come I told Dahyun to watch the sunset with me?

She arrived at the condominium, Sana parked her car and was about to leave her car when heard a ring tone. The Japanese girl thought it was hers, she looked at her phone and confusion grows when she saw nothing. 

Sana looked around the parking lot to check if she's alone, and she is. Her hands unconsciously searched for something, and she didn't know what she's searching.

Seconds later, she found Dahyun's phone at the passenger seat. She shook her head and sat back at the driver's seat to return the Korean girl's phone. Her heart starts to beat in an unusual way while driving to Dahyun's hotel. I'm just tired. Yeah, just tired. Every step she was taking becomes heavy, it feels like the time was so slow. 

Everything is on slow motion and all she wants to do is to run to Dahyun's hotel room. She arrived at Dahyun's room, knocking constantly. Sana assumed the Korean girl was asleep due to their activity earlier. She shouts Dahyun's name many times while knocking. Her hands were cold as ice and it's shaking. She couldn't stay still. She's pacing back and forth at the hallway.

The Japanese girl couldn't think properly, she was cursing in her mother tongue. Sana held her hair tightly, leaning on the wall and sat down. She was about to cry when she remember something; lock picking. 

Good thing she mastered lock picking when she was in high school, sneaking out was one of her hobbies. Sana went down to the kitchen to ask something sharp and thin. The crews gave it to her immediately.

Sana didn't take the elevator. She used the stairs and ran as fast as she could. She fiddles to her phone; dialing the emergency number just in case something bad happened to Dahyun. The Japanese girl tripped many times, she also sprained her right ankle due to the speed of her run. 

She tried to lock pick Dahyun's door and it opens. Sana went immediately to Dahyun's bedroom to check the younger's state.

Sana froze. She was glued to her spot and many things were running on her mind. Sana shakily pressed the 'call' button of the emergency number. She told them the exact place and room, minutes later, she found herself inside the ambulance with the pale girl lying in front of her. The Japanese girl yelled at the driver; telling him to drive faster.

Sana wants to cry, but she knows that this isn't the right time to burst out her tears. She needs to know what happened to Dahyun. The Korean girl's pulse was slow and weak. Her left hand was placed on her head; a sign that Dahyun's headache attacked her earlier. 

She punched the wall behind her many times until it numbs. She's blaming herself for leaving Dahyun alone even though she's aware of the latter's condition.

After an hour and a half, the doctor came out from the emergency room. The doctor's face was radiating a bad news and it made Sana's heart ache. Tears were forming on her eyes, her breathing was fast and it hurts. The doctor sighs before taking his mask off his face, he looked down and he was obviously thinking.

The doctor held Sana's shoulder. "Do you know about her condition?" He asked Sana and the latter nodded in response.

"She told me that she has a migraine, not a mild one. It attacks her when she's over thinking or stressed,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Doc."

"Everything you know was just a few information about her condition. The patient's migraine attacks her whenever it's possible," Sana looked down and cried. "Her over thinking worsen it, and stress leaves a great factor in terms of how many times it will attack her. The medicines aren't doing its job. If the situation got worse, it will lead her to have a brain tumor."

Is it possible to feel like I'm being crashed even though I'm still functioning?

No, with all of the information I've heard, I'm not going to function normally.

Is it possible that you have so many questions on your mind, but you couldn't ask because you're scared of the answers?

Yes, because that's how I feel right now.

Sana stares at the white wall blankly. Her eyes were bloodshot because of her quiet broke down after she talked to Dahyun's doctor. She knows what the doctor was saying but she couldn't understand anything. Sana is a software and every information is like a virus; when the information enters the software, it would be destroyed.

Sana has a last presentation tomorrow for her promotion, but instead of studying it, she's in the hospital and waiting for her friend to wake up. Dahyun matters the most. I could have the promotion whenever I want because I'm the best they've ever had in Engineering Department.

Yeah, I'm bragging even in this type of situation. So what?

Sana stayed silent. She sat at the chair besides Dahyun's bed. The Japanese girl held Dahyun's hand tightly and put a kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes began to moist, signaling that she's going to cry for the ninth time.

Due to exhaustion, the Japanese girl dozed off. Still holding Dahyun's hand so she can feel if the Korean girl is already awake. Sana looked at Dahyun before letting the darkness took over her. She smiled.

What do you do when you misses a person?

Some of you will call them from time to time. Some of you will compose a message and send it so they'll know that you miss them. We have our own ways to express our feelings to our loved ones, but how come I have the worst one?

I've been avoiding my girlfriend, Sana, because of guilt. Choosing someone's own career and leaving her behind is what Sana didn't deserve and she knows that. I knew that this kind of situation will going to happen when I won the title on ANTP, and I kinda regret that. 

Before I won the said show, I was planning to break up with Sana. She don't deserve me, and I don't deserve her and her love.

Hurting her would be the last thing I'd ever do, but how would she find the right person for her if she's committed to me? It was hard to leave her. She would surely blame herself because she'd think she's not enough. Seeing her crying face was almost enough for me to be the reason for not leaving her. But almost was never enough.

When I left, she's always calling me. Asking me how I was doing. Asking me how my day was. Sana loved me, and I know that. I hope she knows that I love her too. 

Yes, missing someone that used to be on your side almost every day is easy. But unloving someone who reminds you of anything, someone who can be seen on the covers of the magazine, someone who can be seen in billboard and television is hard.

I'm proud Sana was done passing that phase. I'm proud that she loves herself more than me. I'm proud because she finally knows her worth. I'm proud because she can. And she did. Sometimes, making decisions is not all about who could be possibly hurt. It is all about the pain and lessons that a person could have in order to know something that can change their lives.

In order to grow, you need to feel the different impacts of pain. You need to experience every problems. You need to meet a lot of people who can give you lessons; bad or good. You need to know or to feel anything before you grow. I'm glad I'm one of the people who met Sana to give her a lesson; a good one. I'm glad that I've led her to the right track. I miss her so much. I really do.

"Where are you going?" My colleague, Lisa, asked me. 

"I'm going to get her back," Lisa's lips slightly parted. Tzuyu laughed at her friend's reaction. "Why? Is it that bad? I just want her back..." Tzuyu's mood dropped.

"No, it's not like that, Tzu. I just want you to be okay. I don't want to see you again in that state," Lisa held Tzuyu's hand while the other held the Taiwanese girl's shoulder. 

Tzuyu hugged Lisa. "I promise it won't happen again. We just need to work this out and we'll be okay,"

"I really miss her and it’s fucking killing me. Please, let me go to her. If I failed again, I'll stop. Promise." 

Lisa sighed. "As if I can change your mind," Tzuyu chuckled. Lisa taps her shoulder. "I'm always here for you, Tzu. Got you always."

The Taiwanese girl went to her house. Tzuyu packed her things and rested for a while. She woke up feeling dizzy. She drank the water straight and heavily sighed. I hope I wouldn't fuck things up. She took a bath. The Taiwanese girl took her time to think about what she's going to do when she met her. I'm nervous as hell. Please, someone kill me.

She never felt so nervous before, except when she joined Asia's Next Top Model. She hasn't even rode the airplane, but she feels like she's gonna earn a slap later. She sighs for God knows how many times that day. She tries to convince herself that everything will be fine, but she didn't succeed.

Tzuyu turns on the music player before starting the ignition. The relaxing beat coming from the song calmed her system. Shawn Mendes' soothing voice comes next.

I wanna follow where she goes  
I think about her and she knows it  
I wanna let her take control  
'Cause every time that she gets close, yeah

The Taiwanese girl bangs her head slightly while letting herself drawn to the song. Heh, I am really following her where she goes. I think about her and I'm billion percent sure that she knows it.

She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing  
And maybe I should stop  
And start confessing  
Confessing, yeah

Tzuyu taps her fingers on the steering wheel as she waits for the traffic light turns green.

Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back

Fuck this shit. There's fucking nothing holding me back. Hell yes.

You take me places  
That tear off my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back

Hours later, Tzuyu placed her luggage above her and she let herself doze off. Wait for me, baby. I'm going to take you back. And there's nothing holding me back. Tzuyu's phone rings.

"Sup, Lis?"

"You ready to go?"

There's a long pause. Tzuyu sighs heavily.

"Yeah, I guess,"

"You guess? Oh c'mon, Tzu!"

"For Gucci's sake, Lis, leave me alone! Go to your hottie girlfriend!"

"Now you think Jennie is a hottie? How dare you?"

"You're annoying. I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Tzu! I--"

The Taiwanese girl throws her phone on the passenger side. She rests her head on the steering wheel while having a second thought about claiming her girl again.

"It's fucking now or never."

Today is different. Momo jogged with a lot of things running through her mind, and it irritates the Japanese girl. She drank her water from her tumbler. Her breathing was fast and its impact was heavy. 

It wasn't painful but it was enough to know that there's something wrong with her. She exhaled after inhaling deeply and did it many times to bring back the normal pace of her heart.

Staying in Korea was hard as it may seem, but the Japanese girl didn't regret it. She was happy because she's finally reaching her dreams. Having her own art gallery is a sign that she's doing well and she's enjoying it. 

She has been receiving many recognitions and praises that she dreamed before. Contentment is all that she feels through the years. She's happy even though she risked their friendship in order to achieve this.

I hope they are doing well. Momo misses her two Japanese friends so bad and she wants to make up to them. She's hesitant to book a flight to Japan to meet her friends because Momo thought Sana and Mina hates her. Leaving someone behind wasn't a good option, but Momo likes to run away from her problems and let them chase the Japanese girl. Silly thought.

She went back to her house, not in the mood for building stamina. Momo removes her running shoes and stops to look at the picture on her table. It's her, Mina, and Sana. She smiled sadly and Momo couldn't do anything about it. Momo was done taking off her shoes when her phone rings.

"Yoda,"

"I'm 'bout to leave, how 'bout you?"

"I'm good. I'm done packing my things yesterday. I'll just take a bath and go."

"Want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'm good. Drive safe."

"You too, Momo-ring."


	11. Eleven

Rushed

Chaotic

Successful

Those are the perfect words to describe Sana's presentation. She could've ditch it, but Dahyun haven't woke up from unconsciousness and it's stressing her. The Japanese girl didn't get to study well for the presentation because of over thinking. 

Who wouldn't be distracted when you are studying in a hospital room with an unconscious woman beside you? Sana doesn't want to leave Dahyun's side because she wants to be the first one Dahyun's get to see.

Sana sighed. The Japanese girl's presentation finished before she knows it. She smiles at the Board of Directors when they congratulate Engineer Minatozaki Sana. Sana's mind was occupied with Dahyun's smile and it make her calm. 

She wants to end the unending praises and congratulations from her co-workers and go back to the hospital. Dahyun might be awake right now, she thought.

Sana hurriedly walk to the parking lot. She couldn't run with her goddamn heels and it irritates her more. The Japanese girl heard her stomach growls but she brushed it off and went inside her car.

I'll just eat with Dahyun.

Sana walked not too fast, but it was enough to arrive at Dahyun's room in no time. She sighed. Dahyun's still in her sleeping beauty state and Sana couldn't help but to smile. The pale skinned girl looks like an angel and Sana feels like she's in heaven because of the sight in front of her. 

She hesitated to order foods but in the end, her growling stomach wins. Someone knocked twice and Dahyun's nurse went inside. Sana smiles at her.

"Miss Kim woke up earlier. She was checked up by her doctor and is currently being monitored by 3 doctors. Miss Kim also finished her MRI examination and CT scan. The doctor put her on sleep because she will be needing energy when the results come out."

Sana froze, losing the smile on her face when she heard what the nurse said. Is it that bad? Dahyun must be exhausted because of the examinations. The Japanese girl composed herself and gave the nurse a fake smile and nods. "Thank you for informing me."

The nurse bowed at Sana who returned the gesture. She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly when she felt her tears forming in her eyes. What the fuck is happening to her? Letting her tears fall, Sana held Dahyun's hand and bring it to her lips. Sana kissed Dahyun's knuckles with her eyes closed; letting more tears to fall.

"Hey, wake up. We need to watch the sunset before this day ends. I don't want to have a bad and tiring day. Only you can make me feel better," Sana whispered at Dahyun's ear. Someone told her that the patient can hear you while they are asleep. She's hoping that Dahyun can hear her and wake up so they can go out and watch sunset.

"You may not be able to hear what I'm saying right now, but I promise, when you wake up, we will watch sunrise and sunset together. Whatever happens,"

Sana couldn't stop her tears from falling.

And she doesn't want to.

"After that, I'll ask what do you want to do for that day and we'll do it right away. Before the day ends, I'll ask you how was your day and I'll listen to what you are saying because I like to hear your voice."

Sana rested her forehead on Dahyun's bed, still holding the girl's hand. Her heavy sobs can hear outside the room but she couldn't care more about it. All she wants to do is to cry her heart out until it doesn't hurt anymore.

The Japanese girl accidentally clicked the power button of the remote control besides Dahyun's arm. The television took half a minute to turn on. 

Sana didn't know why she didn't stop the television from turning on. She looked at the television that is hanged up on the wall.

"Asia's Next Top Model Season 7 grand winner, Chou Tzuyu, was spotted at the airport earlier this morning. According to her fans, the said model will go to Japan for her vacation."

The reporter's statement made Sana stop from crying. She frowns when she looked at her phone and found out that she didn't receive any messages from her girlfriend that she's going back to Japan.

It ain't Friday the 13th but I'm experiencing some shit right now. How lucky.

The food came when she turned off the television. She eats quietly, scared that she might wake up Dahyun. Sana left some foods for the Korean in case she wake up. She yawned. 

Drowsiness attacks her in an unexpected time because she wants to see Dahyun when she wakes up. However, Sana decided to take a nap, hoping that she'll get to wake up first.

Why did she froze?

Dahyun asked herself mentally when she saw Sana stopped from crying. Is it because of Chou Tzuyu? Does she know Chou Tzuyu? Is Sana friends with the Chou Tzuyu?

The Korean girl could not stop thinking about Sana's reaction when the latter heard the news coming from the television. Why is she acting like that? Dahyun was about to ask Sana what's wrong, but the Japanese girl brought out her phone and frowns. 

Dahyun had her eyes half open because she's still sleepy. She woke up feeling someone is crying while holding her hand and she assumed it was Sana. And she's right.

Minutes later, the older girl turned off the television, sighing. Dahyun couldn't resist the drowsiness that comes from the medicine, and she mentally scold the medicines for effecting when she's with Sana. The pale girl gave up, closing her heavy eyes with many questions on her mind.

I'll just ask her later.

Sana heard her phone rang. The Japanese girl tries to find her phone but she failed. She groaned when she felt her phone on her palm; someone gave it to her. Sana frowned, answering the phone, but didn't look at the woman in front of her. The older girl keeps her head down.

"What?"

"Really, Sana? What?"

Sana froze. She recognizes the voice, and she can't be wrong.

"Minari?" Sana's voice soften as she called the other Japanese girl's name.

"The one and only," Mina chuckles. Sana couldn't hold her smile, so she did.

Mina continued, "I'm back." The younger Japanese girl heard the elder’s heavy breaths due to shock. Mina giggles when Sana squealed.

"What the fuck, Sana?!" Dahyun shouted, pretending to be awake because of Sana's squeal. The Korean girl was the one who gave the phone to Sana. "Who are you talking to? Are you okay? What happened?"

"No, no, babe, I'm fine. I'm talking to a friend of mine."

Dahyun didn't reply, but she watches Sana as the Japanese girl speak, "You're what?" Sana asked, confirming Mina's statement.

"Who's that? You got a new girl? What's the name? You broke up with Tzu?" It's Mina's turn to ask Sana questions and the latter didn't know how to answer every question.

"Okay, buddy, calm your tits," Sana chuckled. "If I heard it right, you went back here in Japan. Am I right?" Sana heard Mina's soft Hmm. "I think we need to meet as soon as possible, but I don't think I can make it today or tomorrow. Maybe next week?"

"No problem, Sana-chan. I've decided to take a vacation for a while. I need to unwind," Mina explained while waiting for her car to arrive at the airport.

"Can I ask something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sana hesitated at first, but did it after 3 heavy sighs, "Are you with Momo?" There was an awkward silence between the two Japanese. Sana could hear Mina entering her car but she couldn't utter a word. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised because you asked it and I didn't see it coming," Mina explained. Sana smiled but didn't answer. "Nope, I'm not with her." Sana already know the answer, but insisted to hear it from her friend and ended up being hurt. She smiled bitterly.

"Text me whenever you're free. I'll go and meet you wherever you want, Sana shifted the topic to lessen the tension between them. The older didn't let Mina to say something, "Take care, Minari. I love you."

Sana ended the call.

"Hey," The pale girl called. "Are you okay?" She didn't know if it was okay to ask Sana the obvious, but she already did.

Not in her best state, Sana looked at Dahyun and pulled her best fake smile, "Of course. Mina is back from Korea,"

"Isn't she the 1/3 of your friendship with Momo and Mina?"

Sana thought Dahyun was joking, but innocence was flashed at Dahyun's face. Sana had to hold her laugh to maintain the mood, but failed when Dahyun frowns. 

"Why are you laughing? Did I say something wrong?" Why is she so cute? This is so unfair!

Dahyun could make my heart beat in an unusual way, in any moment, anywhere. I don't like the way my body acts when I'm with her. I wonder if she's feeling the same way.

Sana receives a text message from Mina.

You're going to meet my girlfriend. Don't make yourself prettier, I'll kick your face 'til you look like a horse.

That moment, Sana lost it. She laughed as if there's no tomorrow. She held her stomach, trying to catch her breath while wiping her tears. Dahyun looked at Sana with a what-the-fuck-is-happening-to-you?-face, and her reaction made Sana lose her sane.

"Are you done laughing?" The patient maintained her poker face, trying to convince Sana that she's annoyed.

"Yes. No! I'm sorry, Dahyunie. It's just, you look so cute and I had to laugh at your reaction or else my body will explode."

It was Dahyun's turn to laugh out loud. And it was Sana's turn to look at the younger's reaction with a frown. The Japanese stopped Dahyun from laughing.

"Are you alright, Dahyunie? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine. My migraine missed me so much that's why it's been attacking me constantly," Dahyun tried to joke but failed when she met Sana's serious face. 

"Okay, I'm not fine. I feel like I'm dying whenever that bitch attacks me. I want to cry but I couldn't. I want to shout for help but no one can hear me. I want to rip my head apart because it hurts. I want this to end."

Sana didn't waste a second. She held Dahyun with her both arms. Dahyun feels like home. It feels like she's safe and couldn't be harm when she's wrapped in Sana's arm. The Korean girl cherished that moment until it lasts. She felt Sana's lips on the crown of her head. Dahyun freed her tears, letting them fall one by one.

Everything moves so fast and it's not good. I don't want to rush anything. I want to be sure this time, but I need someone with me today. I need Sana.

The pale woman sniffed Sana's shirt. Sana chuckles at the action. I don't care if she can hear my heart beating so loud. It's her fault after all.

"You'll be discharge later after your examination results come out. We will be going to your hotel to pack your things. You should rest while I pack, and I will not take no for an answer," Sana's firm and authoritative attitude was so hot, and Dahyun was sweating cold. Even if she insisted to find a place to stay, Sana won't let her.

Sana continued, "I'll stay for tonight to prevent the sudden attack of that bitch. Tomorrow, we will go to my unit. Do you mind if we can share my bed? I mean, if it's okay to you." Dahyun's skin is white as snow, that's why she couldn't hide her blushing face. 

The Korean girl nodded in response. Sana smiled. "Now, eat this. I can hear your stomach growling. Tell me if you want more."

"Thank you, Satang,"

Seeing Dahyun happy but not that happy fills the contentment of Sana. But the latter was eager to make sure that Dahyun's happiness is overflowing. She smiles as she watches the younger girl eating. 

At that moment, she wished that if she could get Dahyun's migraine off of her, she would. Just to see Dahyun happy without suffering.

Sana knew she was falling, and she won't stop herself from falling hard, fast, and deep.


	12. Twelve

I have everything; looks, fame, money, intelligence, friends, good reputation. But all of it wasn't enough. Everything I have is useless. Something is missing. Someone is missing.

I bowed my head, standing in front of her unit. I don't know what to do. Should I knock? She must be working right now. Should I call her? She must be busy. She'll probably get mad at me and say that I'm disturbing her. Should I wait for her to get home? Yeah, I should do that.

I sat across her unit, leaning against the wall. Everything must be so hard for her. For us. I want to make it up for her. I want to give my all to her. I don't want to treat her like she's nothing to me.

Minutes turned to hours, still, no one's home. I started to get worried, but I shrugged it off. She must be on her way home.

I didn't even realize that I dozed off. The sound of the colliding keys are able to wake me up from my nap. The bright hallway turns dark, and I was sitting on that part. I lost my track of time; I didn't realize that it was quarter to 1. 

Staying that late isn't my plan. Someone might have notice me and take a picture and post it on the Internet. To hell with judgmental people, all I can do is to think about her and what I'm going to say to her later.

The moonlight wasn't enough to light up the hallway, but it was enough for me to notice her. I stood up, not making any noise. Seeing how she looks like after what happened left a big impact on my heart; it was beating like I was on a marathon. 

She didn't feel my presence. I couldn't call her name because she looks so tired. Maybe I should go back to my hotel room and talk to her next time.

I heard the door opened and it was my cue to leave the condominium. I was about to walk away when I heard her calling my name. "Tzuyu?" 

Funny how my body reacts like I was paralyzed when all she did was calling my name. "Yoda! Is that you?"

I was glued on my spot. My heart and mind were arguing whether I should turn around and talk to her or I should walk away like I always did. I didn't talk back. I let her call my name many times like she always does when she wants to cuddle with me, but I choose to leave. Like I always did. I smiled bitterly at that thought.

"Yah, don't scare me. I'm too tired to be scared,"

Hearing her voice for the first time after I left her is enough. My eyes sparked because of my tears. It really must have been hard for her. I smiled sadly while crying. I've decided to stay at my spot, but I will left minutes later. I just really want to hear her voice.

I turned around and I saw her looking at me. I almost lost it when I saw her face. The light coming from the moon didn't hit my spot, that's why she can't see my face. 

I stared at her for half a minute, then I saw her smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I can feel the stress while looking at her beautiful face. I want to hug her, but before I did, I left the building.

I pretended that I didn't hear her calling my name again when I ran. My eyes were blurry but I managed to get out of the building. I put my hands on my knees and calmed myself. The tears aren't stopping from falling, and it hurts. I am a fucking coward and I hate it. I pulled out my phone and called Lisa.

"What--"

"Call a police when I didn't answer your calls later,"

"The fuck, Chou Tzuyu? Where are you?"

"I'm at the bar, don't worry, this is an exclusive one. I'll just drink my feelings out."

"Then why are you telling me to call a police if you didn't answer my calls?"

"Because I might be dead before I could answer your calls."

"Fuck you, Chou. Don't you dare."

"I don't want to hurt her anymore,"

"Then don't. Stop running from your feelings. Go get your girl before anyone else could!"

"I love you, Lis."

"Love you too, Tzu. Take care."

Everybody says that when you are happy, time starts to run fast and everything is done before you know it. And it really does.

Tequila is bad for me, but I am craving for it when I am having a bad day, and this night isn't an exception.

Shot after shot.

I was in the middle of my sixth and twelfth shot when I felt the vibration of my phone. I quickly pulled it out, assuming that it was her, but my shoulder sagged when I saw the caller's name. It was Lisa.

"Are you still alive?"

"What do you think?"

"Go home now."

"I'm not yet dead. Don't be excited,"

"Don't change the topic, go home now!"

"Hahaha! Alright, fucker."

I picked up a few cash and put it underneath the shot glass that I used before leaving the bar, still talking to Lisa.

"Do you have a car?"

"I didn't bother to rent one. I immediately booked a room and went to her unit,"

"Very well, then. Because I'm not letting you drive."

"I'm going to hang up, see you soon."

I didn't let her to utter a word because all she's going to say is that I'm a fucking hopeless romantic.

I sat on the pavement, waiting for a taxi. I couldn't believe I'm going home with a heavy heart, so are my eyes and head. My world is spinning continuously. I shook my head to lessen the dizziness, but it became worse.

After 45 minutes of waiting, I've decided to walk. This is also a way to get sober. I hate to walk because I think while I'm walking, but I don't have a choice.

Dizziness got the best of me. I went to the waiting shed, giving up. I can't risk my career and let people know that the supermodel Chou Tzuyu is wasted. I rested my head on my arms, taking a nap while waiting isn't bad, right?

And before I knew it, I fell asleep. At the waiting shed.

Am I dreaming?

How am I able to smell the familiar scent of that coffee while dreaming? Is it possible to smell something while dreaming? How am I supposed to do that?

Of course, bitch, you inhale.

"Yah, wake up,"

Now, who's waking me up while smelling my favorite coffee?

"Yah, Chou Tzuyu."

And she knows my name. Well, who wouldn't?

"Chou Tzuyu!"

I stood up as fast as I could after I heard someone calling--no, yelling my name. I flinched when I saw her palm traveling to my arm to slap it.

"W-where am I?"

"You're at my unit, you moron," She managed to answer me while she cooks the breakfast. I am still in shock. How come I ended up in her unit? Last time I remember, I dozed off at the waiting shed while waiting for a taxi.

"H-how did I get here?" I nervously asked and gulped after. I don't know if I should be happy because I'm with her right now or I should be panicking because she looks like she's going to murder me.

"How could you sleep at a fucking waiting shed without any disguise? What if someone saw you in that state and post it on the Internet? Are you nuts, Tzuyu?"

"I-I'm sorry--"

"And you're drunk. Fucking drunk. You weren't able to feel that someone was about to take you home without your permission."

"I-it--"

"And don't stutter! Why the fuck are you stuttering?" I can feel her anger even though we're meters apart. I flinched every time I hear her shouting.

"Because you're fucking scary and looks like you're going to murder me!" I yelled back.

"Yes, I'm going to murder you because you're careless as hell!"

By that, I stopped thinking. My body stops from working. My systems stop from functioning.

"Why do you care?" That was the dumbest question I've ever asked.

She looked at me with confusion. I didn't bother to ask why. She turned her back at me and went to her bedroom and locked herself.

I looked at the foods that are neatly arranged at the table. I think it was for me. I ate some of it, and boy, it was the best breakfast I've ever had since I left. I felt the urge to eat more, but I thought about her. 

What if she haven't eaten yet? She looks so tired from work and eating is the least that she can do after working. I'll bet my credit card that she always eat once a day and dozing off when she gets home.

That's how tiring her life is. And I made it more tiring when I hurt her and left her.

I sipped the coffee that she made for me. The coffee that I longed for how many months. The coffee that makes me feel alive. The coffee that always been made with love.

I thought about talking to her, but I refused to because she needs to cool her head before talking to me. I waited for hours until I heard the door opened and footsteps approaching my spot.

I saw her yawning blatantly, stretching her arms and back while tiptoe-ing. She looked surprised when she saw me, and I expected her to roll her eyes at me. And she did.

She carefully opened the fridge and drank some water. My eyes widened when she looked at me directly, and I immediately look away, because I am melting. My heart is melting.

"When are you going to leave?" I expected that question from her, but I didn't thought it would be this early!

"Why? You can't stand seeing the face of the person who made you feel that way?"

"Nope, I don't remember the last time I felt that. I'm not even sure if I did,"

The coldness in her eyes and her emotionless voice breaks my heart into pieces, yet I'm still willing to give her every part of it. I can't see any sadness in her eyes, because it projects pain. And I can't feel any sadness in her voice, because it radiates pain. Only pain.

"Chaeyoung..."

I can only say her name because I couldn't find any words to describe how I feel. I don't think words are able to explain it well. They aren't enough.

"It's up to you if you're going, I don't even care. I'm going to prepare for work. If you may excuse me."

I only let my tears fall when she turned her back at me, going to the bathroom. I only let my guards down when I'm with her, and today is a different story.

I left before she leaves. How many times do I have to leave her? I took her baseball cap with me as I went outside. This wasn't the first time that I'm using her things, and I hope it's cool with her.

Going home with a broken heart is not my plan, but I guess I'll just leave it there. I couldn't stand seeing her numb because of what I've done to her. This is all my fault, I know.

There are some things that will change as time goes by, and that's her feelings for me. And there are some things that will never change, and that is my feelings for her.


	13. Thirteen

The sun starts to hit Sana's face, causing her to wake up early than usual. She looks at Dahyun, who is peacefully sleeping beside her. She smiled. Sana never thought she would get a chance to see that beautiful scenery.

The Japanese missed the sunrise, but she doesn't mind because Dahyun shines bright than the sun.

Two days have passed, and Dahyun is now officially staying at Sana's. She tucked Dahyun's hair behind the sleeping girl's ear to get a better view. She wonders why the fate let her meet Dahyun. Is it because we're sharing the same pain, but different situation?

The older girl suddenly thinks about her girlfriend--she wasn't sure if they are still together because of the state of their relationship--Tzuyu. She's planning to go to Taiwan to personally confront the Taiwanese and break up with her. Sana doesn't have an idea about Tzuyu's feelings.

She's almost drowning while staring at Dahyun's face, but she lost her shit when she heard the Korean girl's voice. 

"Staring is rude. Your phone is vibrating," She looked at the younger girl with pure admiration. Sana still couldn't believe that someone can be that beautiful with just-woke-up-face.

"Uh, yeah, thanks,"

The Japanese answered her phone quickly without looking at the caller's id. She thought it was related to her work, but she's mistaken. It was Mina.

"Are you really expecting someone to call you this early to talk about work?" Mina sounds pissed. Great.

"Good morning to you, too, Minari,"

"Whatever, workaholic bitch. I called because I need to tell you something,"

"Drop it."

"You'll be meeting with my girlfriend's friends. Do you want me to help you to get one?"

Sana's eyes widened when Mina said those words. Her phone was on speaker and Dahyun can hear everything.

She looks at Dahyun, who opened her left eye when she heard Mina's question.

"What the fuck, Mina?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with my question?"

"Yes, there is! This idiot!"

Sana heard Mina's loud laugh on the other line. She mentally rolled her eyes because of nervousness.

"Are you with your friend? Did she hear me?"

Sana knows Mina said those words with a cocky grin. And she's losing her temper. Mina laughs when Sana didn't answer her questions. She's right.

"Mina, I swear to God, if you don't stop--"

"Imperium, tonight, 7 pm. Wear your best clothes, fucker! See you. And don't forget to bring your friend with you."

Sana lost her shit and was about to snap at Mina when the latter ended the call. She mentally cursed her best friend because Mina said the word ‘friend’ with a different meaning.

"Are you really taking me with you?"

Dahyun caught Sana's attention. The latter opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she closed it. Dahyun laughs at the silly action.

"Don't worry, I'm not jealous."

The Japanese girl's jaw dropped. She knew Dahyun was joking, but she didn't see it coming. Shock was visible on the elder’s face and that made the younger laugh.

"Do you want to go with me?"

Dahyun stopped from laughing and looked at Sana with her serious face, "Of course, I'd love to. I will wear my best clothes later as she said earlier."

Dahyun winked at Sana, and the latter loses it. She bit her own lip, stopping herself from smiling like an idiot.

"They can speak Korean, right?" Dahyun asked while standing up, stretching her body.

Sana smiles softly as she watches the girl stretch her body, "I would love to translate it for you," She went to Dahyun and hugged the girl from behind. Dahyun froze. She didn't expect Sana to get that close to her. "You know I would do everything for you to understand anything, right?"

Dahyun, who's currently loss of words, nodds. Sana smiles and it reaches her eyes, but Dahyun didn't get to see how beautiful Sana is when her smile reaches the latter's eyes.

They stayed like that for a full minute, and Dahyun admitted that her head stopped from hurting when she felt Sana's arms around her waist. Dahyun let herself to feel the previous stranger feeling. She's home.

"You know, this is just my twelfth day here but when I met you, you made me forget everything about her one by one,"

Sana didn't think Dahyun would talk about her moving on process with her.

"You made me forget every little thing about her and put yours instead. At first, I was wondering how you managed to keep me sane while I was at the verge of making myself insane." A soft giggle followed her statement. Dahyun feels like she's on cloud nine, and she's afraid to fall from it.

"Opposite to mine, because you always make me insane when I'm sane. You're my drug, but I am a responsible user. I know when I have taken enough."

Dahyun laughed at Sana's playful joke at the end of her statement, and the Japanese receives a slap on her arm. "Then you should stop it, you'll probably get addicted to me."

"I already did, and would like to do it again, Ms. Kim,"

The pale girl blushed at Sana's smooth words. They have decided to watch a movie from Netflix to kill time.

"Do you know anyone of Mina's girlfriend's friends?"

Dahyun asked while looking at the reflection of herself in front of the mirror, twirling around to see how her dress sparks when the light hits it.

"No, and I swear, I don't have an idea how they look like," The Japanese rolled her eyes after saying those. She's frustrated because of Mina and it irritates her.

"Why are we so defensive, huh?"

Dahyun couldn't help but to tease Sana, and Sana hates it because Dahyun contributes to her frustration.

"Stop, you know I'm only getting one girl."

The Korean looked at her with both confusion and curiosity, "Really? Who?"

With Dahyun's question, Sana put her palm on her forehead and another one on her side. I didn't know she's that slow. Fucking slow. 

"Never mind. Come on, we'll be late."

"Hey, wait! You didn't even tell me who are you trying to get! Sana! Ugh, fuck."

The ride to the said bar was smooth and has an awkward silence. Dahyun didn't bother to talk to Sana because she doesn't have anything to say. The older girl turned on the music player, and the car was filled with a familiar song.

Sana looked at Dahyun, worried about the things running inside the younger's mind. She held Dahyun's hand while waiting for the traffic light to turn green, and the pale girl looked at her with a smile, but it didn't reach her beautiful eyes.

The Japanese girl thought about the things that can make Dahyun happy. She looked outside the latter's window, and she remembered something.

"Why did you stop?" Dahyun looked at Sana confusingly, but the Japanese laughed at her heartily.

Sana left her car and went to the passenger side, opening its door. Dahyun still has her confused face but decided to let Sana lead her.

She flinched when Sana held her hand. The latter laughed when she saw her reaction, but she laughed more after she put a light kiss on Dahyun's forehead. The Korean girl rolled her eyes jokingly and slapped Sana's arm.

Dahyun doesn't have an idea about Sana's plan, but she froze when she saw the scenery in front of her.

"I don't know if you didn't hear me saying something about sunset, but yeah, I'm keeping my promise to you,"

"What promise?"

"I'll watch sunset with you when you wake up."

The pale girl was speechless. She really didn't hear Sana saying something about sunset, but she heard everything after that. Dahyun's eyes starts to water, and she smiled softly. 

It's been too long since she cried when someone keeps their promises to her.

Sana positioned herself behind Dahyun, tangling her arms on her waist. She pulled Dahyun closer to her body as she rested her chin on Dahyun's shoulder.

"Thank you," Dahyun said, not taking her eyes off the sun. "For keeping your promise."

Sana felt Dahyun's hands on top of hers, squeezing it lightly. "You're too precious, and it's impossible for me to forget anything about you."

Dahyun didn't reply, but she smiled. And it finally reached her deep eyes. Sana sighed contentedly.

They stayed like that for a while, appreciating the beauty of nature. Dahyun leaned her face closer to Sana's.

"Do you know why I love sunset more than sunrise?" Dahyun broke the silence, still in that position. Sana hummed, signaling Dahyun to continue. "Because it tells me that I can try again tomorrow when I messed up. That I can do better than what I've done today. That every time I fucked up, there's always a next time. I can try again."

Sana wants to smile, but the pain on Dahyun's voice stops her. She hugged her tightly when she felt Dahyun's shoulder was shaking. Dahyun wiped her tears quickly, but Sana was quicker. Dahyun didn't realize that Sana turned her around to face the Japanese girl.

"I want to promise you something, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep it."

"Go on, you know I trust your words more than anyone else."

The words escaped from Dahyun's mouth easily, and it made Sana shed a tear.

"I promise to be there for you when you messed up, and we will watch sunset together. I'll be with you when you cry, so I'll be able to wipe away your tears. And I will be there for you when the world gives you another chance to do better."

Dahyun couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She hugged Sana as tight as she can, and it made Sana's heart jump happily. Sana caressed Dahyun's hair, comforting the younger girl.

"Thank you for helping me to get out of this feeling. I know I can't do this alone. I can finally breathe without thinking about the people who made me feel this way. It's all thanks to you."

Sana was happy because Dahyun finally let go of her feelings. Dahyun finally freed herself from the suffocating feeling. Sana was happy to witness it.

"Come on, we'll be late. They must be waiting for us," Sana said in a low tone, wiping Dahyun's tears for the last time. "I'll let you fix your make-up inside the car. I don't want them to see you in that state, they might think that I made you cry."

Dahyun laughed and slapped Sana's arm. "As if you didn't,"

"Sana! Here!"

The loud music filled the crowded, almost dark, but with aesthetic neon lights room. Couple of people can be seen grinding and kissing each other on the dance floor.

Sana held Dahyun's hand to go to their spot, walking through the intoxicated crowd. Some of them stopped from what they're doing and took their time to look at the two girls, appreciating the gift of God.

"Where are the others?" Sana asked Mina first before walking towards the youngest Japanese girl and pulled themselves into a hug.

"Oh, they're just fixing their make-up. We kinda arrived here earlier but not nearly as what you think,"

Dahyun found it weird, but the actions seem familiar to her. "Do they really fix their make-up together or it's just coincidence?"

"Hun, I always left alone when one of them wants to fix her make-up. I don't know, it's just their tradition."

The pale girl felt her heart twitched when she heard Mina's answer. She misses her friends.

Mina handed Sana and Dahyun their shot glasses and poured the dangerous José Cuervo. The youngest smelled the liquor, putting her hand on her nose because of the obnoxious smell of the liquor.

Dahyun was about to drink the tequila when Sana stopped her. "Woah, easy there, babe. You need to put some salt on the back of your hand before you drink it. Lick the salt and bite one lemon, understood?"

The Korean girl hesitantly nodded on Sana's instructions to her. She took a deep breath before smelling the liquor once again. Sana laughed at her silly actions.

"You sure you can drink that? I'll just get you your own drink, the light one,"

"No, it's okay. It's been ages since the last time I had some alcohol and good company,"

Sana smiled softly and watches Dahyun as she drinks the alcohol. Bottom's up.

Dahyun was on her 3rd shot when she heard Mina's voice. "Oh, they're here!"

She finished her drinks first before looking at the four girls, approaching their table. Her eyes widen when she saw those very, very familiar faces. The five girls have the same reaction; wide eyes and jaws dropped.

Dahyun blinked her eyes three times before rubbing it, but she's still seeing the same faces. She looked at Sana, who's confused by their reactions to each other.

The four Korean girls were back to their own senses, sitting in front of Dahyun, Sana, and Mina.

"What are you doing here?"

Nayeon asked Dahyun, eyebrows furrowed. The oldest couldn't help but to get confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Dahyun repeated the same question, pointing her eyes at her friends. She admitted that she's happy because her friends are with her, but they didn't tell her that they're going to Japan. Many questions have been running on her mind.

"You know each other?"

Thankfully, Mina broke the growing tension between the Korean girls.

"They're my friends,"

Dahyun answered, still staring at her friends' eyes like she's questioning their presence through staring. Sana couldn't believe what she's seeing and hearing.

"Mina is my girlfriend, the one I told you about,"

"Yeah, I already know. You sent me a photo, right?"

Dahyun eyes starts to water, she really missed her friends. She walks towards her friends and hugged each one of them, saying 'I love you' and 'I miss you'. She also told them that she's happy because they're finally together.

"Okay, babe, so Mina's girlfriend is your friend?"

Sana butted in while looking at Dahyun. Confusion was visible at her face.

"Yeah..."

"Who is she, Dubu?" Jihyo asked, looking intently at Sana. "Why did she call you 'babe'?"

"Girls, this is Sana. Sana, they're my friends from Korea. This is Jihyo, Nayeon, Mina's girlfriend, Chaeyoung, and Jeongyeon," Dahyun answered, pointing her finger at her friends while introducing them to Sana. 

"Sana is my friend. She's a Japanese, but she knows how to speak Korean. I met her when I went to the mountain."

"Dahyunie, thank you for introducing me, but please let me introduce myself," Sana stood up. "I'm Minatozaki Sana. I'm from Osaka, Japan, and currently living here in Tokyo because I work here. I'm a Licensed Engineer. It's nice to meet you all,"

Sana formally shook their hands, smiling from ear to ear. She's beyond happy because she has got the chance to meet Dahyun's friends.

"Dubu, you didn't tell me that you're going here," Chaeyoung said after Sana shook her hand, putting her shot glass on the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. My mom planned this, and I don't think I can change her mind. She said it was for me."

"You should've told me, so you can have someone who can accompany you," Dahyun giggled at her best friend's statement, and Chaeyoung scoffed at her reaction. "Do you think I'm joking?"

"As if you're going to abandon your job for me and fly to Japan,"

"Dubu, I'm working here," Dahyun froze. She looked up at her best friend since birth, Chaeyoung, who is looking at her seriously. She changed her reaction to I-know-you're-joking-face, and it made Chaeyoung snapped. "Don't give me that face, Dub. I'm fucking serious."

"Since when?"

"Since she left me,"

"Tzuyu abandoned you?" Dahyun yelled, shock was visible on her face.

"Dahyun, stop," Chaeyoung said with authority, making Dahyun look at her with frown. "We're not going to talk about it right here, right now."

"You know Tzuyu?" Sana butted in, making Chaeyoung look at her coldly.

"Yeah,"

Chaeyoung looked away from Sana's gaze, avoiding the latter's eyes.

"Why did she abandon you?"

"It's none of your business."

All of them, except Sana, was shocked at how Son Chaeyoung answered Minatozaki Sana. The two of them were having a staring contest. None of them were trying to stop the growing tension between the two girls, scared to see the aftermath when one of them tries to stop Chaeyoung and Sana.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, you introduced yourself earlier, didn't you?" Chaeyoung said with a cocky grin flashed on her face.

It feels like they're in an empty room even though they're in a club with speakers blasting. Everyone was quiet and scared to utter a word. The other girls were trying to communicate through eye contact, until Jihyo broke the awkward silence.

"Do you guys want to dance?" Jihyo asked, looking at the other girls, - specifically to Chaeyoung - trying to convince that they're at the club and they need to have fun.

Dahyun pulled Sana up from her seat, making the Japanese follow her to the dance floor. Dahyun knew that there is something going on between her best friend and Sana, so she's trying to distract her. She didn't bother to ask because tonight isn't the right time.

Dahyun danced shamelessly to the beat of the music, encouraging Sana to dance. She held Sana's hand and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's dance. Don't think about anything or anyone. Dance like no one's watching you, Satang. Let's close our eyes."

Sana did what Dahyun exactly told her. She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes and released it when she moved her body.

Sana danced carelessly, not thinking about apologizing when she hit someone. Dahyun opened her eyes, amazed at how Sana moves her body. She couldn't help but to check her out. Damn, she's fucking hot.

Dahyun put her hands on Sana's waist without noticing her action. She swayed her body while looking at Sana's eyes. She was drowning in her eyes once again, and she doesn't have a plan on stopping herself from drowning.

The Japanese girl pulled Dahyun closer to her body, letting the younger girl's skin to touch hers. Dahyun wasn't thinking straight, she rested her forehead on Sana's, making their noses brushing each other. The distance of their lips can compare to a strand of a hair; one wrong move, they're going to taste each other's lips.

But Dahyun always wants to make a wrong move.

She crashed her lips on Sana's. The latter was shocked, even though she wasn't thinking straight.


	14. Fourteen

She looked at Dahyun's eyes, asking the pale girl if it's okay with her. Dahyun closed her eyes and deepening the kiss, answering Sana's question.

Sana didn't hold back, she kissed Dahyun gently and passionately. She didn't want to rush things, not when Dahyun was already trusting her. Sana doesn't want Dahyun to have a bad impression of her.

Dahyun's hands traveled behind Sana. It reaches the latter's nape, pulling Sana to deepen the kiss. Dahyun was dominating Sana, and Sana loved it.

"Can we..." Sana whispered between their lips. The liquor was doing its own job, and Sana didn't mind. "Can we continue this later?"

Dahyun looked at her lovingly. Her soft hand traveled to Sana's cheekbone, caressing it. "I'd love to, but we need to formally bid our good byes to them," Sana giggled.

The two went back to their table and only saw two people: Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon. No one talked, they're just letting their mind to think about the proper ways to bid their good byes without making any awkward situation.

Dahyun opened her mouth, but no words were escaping from her mouth. Sana wants to laugh, but she managed not to. Seeing intoxicated Dahyun makes Sana wanting more of her.

Finally, the pale girl manages to say whatever she wants to say.

"Chae,"

The three other girls looked at Dahyun almost in sync, waiting for her to continue her words. The youngest looked at her impatiently, it looks like she want to leave the club too.

"I missed you."

Dahyun's voice broke while saying those words. The stingy feeling from her eyes starts to get worse. Dahyun's heart was thumping; it feels like it wants to get out from her ribcage.

The irritated look on Chaeyoung's face vanished. It turned into a soft one, telling Dahyun that she missed her too without using any words.

Chaeyoung stood up from her seat, fixing her slightly crumpled skirt due to sitting down for too long. She hugged Dahyun from the latter's side and burrowed her face in Dahyun's neck. 

The familiar scent of honey filled Chaeyoung's nostrils. Dahyun didn't change her perfume for years and it brings back thousands of memories.

"Forgive me, Dubu," Chaeyoung said, hugging Dahyun like she'll never see her again. Her right hand was tangled on Dahyun's nape, patting the latter's head, while the left one was snaked around her back.

Dahyun pulled off herself from Chaeyoung's hug and made a frown. Chaeyoung just smiled at her, trying to reassure Dahyun, but Dahyun wasn't convinced.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I missed you more, Dubu."

The youngest was shutting off the topic and Dahyun knows it. She shrugged all her thoughts off her mind because she trust Chaeyoung. She always do.

"Whatever you are talking about, you know I'll always forgive you, Chaengie,"

It's intoxicating; the way Sana's lips was pressed on Dahyun's lips. The way Dahyun ran her fingers through Sana's hair. The way Sana tangled her arms around Dahyun's waist and pressed their bodies together. Everything is intoxicating.

Hands were traveling to their own soft spots, making their body hair to stand up at once. Every moans are music to their ears and it drives them crazy. Sana opened her eyes.

She saw how Dahyun unbutton her blouse, looking straight to her eyes. Sana was straddling Dahyun with her hands protectively held Dahyun's waist. Dahyun bit her lip and moved her body back and forth, still on Sana's lap.

Sana couldn't help but to lean her head back at the headrest of the couch, feeling the heat on Dahyun's movement. She couldn't resist the feeling that travels through the south part of her stomach. She held Dahyun's waist again, guiding the latter to move her body faster and harder.

"O-oh..." Shaky moans escaped from Dahyun's mouth. Her breathe hitches every time she felt that "something" on the pit of her stomach. 

Dahyun feels like she's collapsing due to the familiar feeling building inside her body. She snaked her arms on Sana's neck and shoulder, supporting herself.

Sana let go of Dahyun's waist and unbuttoned the remaining buttons on Dahyun's blouse. She stared at the bare chest in front of her, admiring every inch of it. 

The light from the room wasn't enough to give Sana a better view of Dahyun's blushing face, and Dahyun was thankful for it.

Dahyun looked away because of embarrassment. Sana chuckled. "I didn't know you have a--"

"I know what you are going to say. Yes, I have a great tits and it's not small. At least for me. Is it enough for you--"

Dahyun didn't finish her blabbering because Sana brought her pink nipples to her mouth; licking and biting it. The pale girl pressed her palms on Sana's shoulder; the pleasure is going to make her crazy, and she's ready for it.

Her arms traveled at the back of Sana's head, pushing it to have a full access to her breasts.

"Fuck-- Ah, Sana,"

Sana nibbled Dahyun's erected nipples. She suckered it after biting it. Her right hand was busy with Dahyun's another breast, massaging it in a pleasurable way she can. She moved her index finger up and down above her nipple.

Sana's left hand went to Dahyun's denim pants, unbuttoning it. Dahyun stopped Sana from unbuttoning her pants, and she stood up.

"What's wrong?"

Dahyun didn't answer Sana. She unbuttoned her pants, allowing Sana to have a full view of her body. She took off her pants and tossed it to wherever it lands.

Sana was in awe; she couldn't take her eyes off Dahyun's body. Her abs was fine and her curves were perfect. She wants to remember all the parts of her body, every inches, and every single detail of it.

She took Dahyun's hand and pulled her closer, making herself face a piece of cloth. She knew what's beneath of the underwear and she couldn't wait to see it.

The move Sana did startled Dahyun, but she managed to take a deep breath. The Japanese kissed the cloth that covers Dahyun's sensitive spot. It sent shivers to Dahyun's spine. 

She looked down at Sana, and she knew she's in love when she saw the emotions projecting inside Sana's eyes. Dahyun smiled at her softly and nodded.

Sana bit the garter of Dahyun's underwear, and Dahyun couldn't help but to lean her head backwards. Seconds later, she felt her right leg being pulled up by Sana, and put it on the latter's shoulder.

Sana wasted no time. She ravished every part of Dahyun's pussy. Licking and sucking every time she wants to. And Dahyun couldn't do anything but to moan.

"Sana! Ah!"

Sana sucked Dahyun's clit and licked it. The movement of her tongue was faster than before. Every movement of Sana's tongue drives Dahyun to the edge.

Lick after lick. Sana couldn't get enough of Dahyun's taste. She looked up at Dahyun to see the younger's reaction, and she wasn't surprised when she saw her with her eyes closed, biting her lips to prevent herself from moaning her name. She smirked while licking off Dahyun's juices.

"Moan my name,"

Sana commanded. Dahyun looked at her with a frown. "No-- Ah!" Sana sucked Dahyun's clit after she refused to moan her name. Dahyun looked at her with a sharp eyes.

Sana slowed down the movement of her tongue, and Dahyun looked at her, pleading.

"Moan my name, Dahyun,"

She kissed every inch of Dahyun's sensitive spot while looking at the Korean's eyes. "Stop teasing me, Sana,"

"Who said I'm teasing you? Hm?"

Dahyun pulled Sana's head closer to her soaking spot, making Sana chuckled between the kisses. She licked it hard and fast, and Dahyun couldn't resist the pleasure.

"S-ana,"

The victorious grin flashed at Sana's face while sucking Dahyun's clit. "There you are. I know you're always a good girl, Dahyun."

Sana adjusted Dahyun's leg, pulling Dahyun closer to her. Her tongue reached her target and inserted her tongue into it, making Dahyun lose her sanity.

"Fuck, Sana-- Faster!"

In and out. It looks like the Japanese wasn't going to stop in any minute.

"Sana, please,"

Her tongue went to Dahyun's clit, licking her juices and leaving no trace. She moved her hand on Dahyun's leg, caressing it tenderly.

Before Dahyun knew it, Sana has her finger entered into Dahyun's entrance. She looked at Dahyun who is currently dazed, and readied herself to penetrate Dahyun's pussy.

Sana pumped in and out. She's sucking Dahyun's clit as she thrust her finger. Sana felt Dahyun's arm exhaustively rested on her shoulder, as if she's going to collapse.

Dahyun was standing for almost 8 minutes, one leg was on Sana's shoulder, her pussy being dominated by Sana, and her body was going to collapse sooner or later.

"Massage your breasts for me, Dahyun,"

Sana's finger thrust slowly, trying to relax her aching muscle and to regain her energy. Dahyun ran her fingers through Sana's hair because she couldn't see how the Japanese ravish her pussy from above.

Dahyun flinched when she felt Sana inserted another 2 fingers inside her entrance, but later on, it vanished and changed into a pleasurable feeling.

Sana pumped her fingers faster than earlier. Her left hand reached for Dahyun's breast and massaged it as she insert another finger inside Dahyun's.

"Hmm... Ah-- I'm c-umming, S-sa--"

Before she finished Sana's name, her cum flowed through her pussy. Sana didn't waste any drip of Dahyun's juices as she lick everything off. She was about to look up at Dahyun, but she felt the latter's leg was being pulled down and Dahyun rested her head on the crook of Sana's neck.

She let the pale girl to rest on her top. Sana can feel Dahyun's deep breaths, and she smiled because of that. Her hand reached for Dahyun's hair, caressing it softly. She hummed Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes, but in a slow way.

"You're unfair," Dahyun managed to utter a word albeit she's physically drained. Sana couldn't see the grin on Dahyun's face, so she thought the Korean was mad at her.

"Me? What did I do?"

"I am fully naked in front of you, and you're fully dressed up while fucking me."

Sana laughed wholeheartedly, and earned a slap on her arm from Dahyun. She snaked her arms on Dahyun's back as she laugh because she, herself, didn't even realize it.

"You wanna take a look at my naked body. Is that what you want to say?"

"Yes,"

The Japanese didn't expect Dahyun to answer her blatantly, caused her to laugh louder than before.

"Why? I'm serious, Sana. I want to see how beautiful God creations are." Dahyun continued.

"Silly. Are you still drunk, Dahyunie?"

Sana moved Dahyun beside her and stood up. She stared at Dahyun intently, but Sana didn't see the way Dahyun blush. Again.

"In what way do you want me to take off my clothes, Dahyun?"

Dahyun didn't answer Sana's question and gulped the lump in her throat. The Korean swayed her body as she lift up her own shirt slowly, looking at Dahyun who's looking at her fingers while fidgeting it. Sana reached Dahyun's chin and lifted it up, making the Korean face the Japanese.

"Dahyunie?"

"Y-yes, Sana?"

"Do I need to repeat my question?" Sana caressed Dahyun's face. She felt the heat of it and she chuckled softly.

"No,"

"Answer me, then."

Dahyun held the hem of Sana's shirt and lifted it slightly, giving herself a glimpse of the elder’s abs with the help of the dim light. Her hands traced the sides of Sana's abs and looked up to the Japanese.

"I want you to do it in Sana's way."

Loving someone who's in love with you is amazingly beautiful. It is an unusual for anyone who loves someone but that someone couldn't reciprocate the feelings that you have for them.

But loving someone who is currently tied to another wasn't easy as you think.

You always make sure that you are careful enough. You always have to look at them from afar, because it's the right thing to do. And you always have to love them secretly.

When you want to be with her, but she couldn't. When you need help on something, but she won't come because she's with her.

Every sacrifices and understandings are needed to make our secret relationship grow, but what if I get tired of hiding?

What if I get tired of running?

What if I get tired of waiting?

What if I get tired of being a secret from anyone?

I woke up from a not so good nap. I almost forgot about Tzuyu that I stretched my body shamelessly in front of her. I went to the kitchen to drink water.

I honestly want her to stay here, missing someone who ran away from you is like losing your passion for something that you like. But I don't think today is the right time for that.

"When are you going to leave?" I asked after I drank a one glass of water. I saw her flinched, and boy, I want to run to her and hug her tightly, but I can't.

Her eyes suddenly changed its emotions; it was strong and cold.

"Why? You can't stand seeing the face of the person who made you feel that way?"

I stopped from thinking. My body stiffened and my goddamn mouth couldn't say a word. At least for a minute.

I felt a stingy feeling coming from my eyes, but I fought it and stood straight. "Nope, I don't remember the last time I felt that. I'm not even sure if I did,"

Of course that's a lie. I've perfected the art of lying when it comes to her.

I looked at her with the coldest pair of eyes of mine. I don't want her to see how miserable I am because she left me.

Her eyes softened because of what I've said. I am tempted to hug her and make things right with her, but I can't. Not today.

"Chaeyoung..."

My name escaped from her mouth like it's a bible verse. It slipped out of her mouth softly and she's almost whispering.

"It's up to you if you're going, I don't even care. I'm going to prepare for work. If you may excuse me."

Another lie. If lying to someone could make some money, I would be a millionaire now.

I do care about her, and I don't have a fucking work to do. Sometimes, I wonder who invented excuses so that I could thank him/her for saving my ass from this kind of situation.

I went to my bedroom and cried my heart out. Part of me wants to leave this room and stop Tzuyu from leaving, but I don't think I can. I know she's here because of Sana, and I don't want to ruin anything. It's always Sana since day one. Only Sana.

I fell asleep right after I cried, a tear-stained face welcomed me when I went to the bathroom. I took a cold shower to ease the pain beneath my skull.

Months ago, I accepted the offer of my boss to work in Japan for the same hospital. She said it's for me so I could do more and see how far I would go with my talent on nursing the patients. 

I had a second thought about it because of my friends; I don't want to leave them all behind. My mind said I should accept it for distractions, but my heart contradicted it and said that I should stay and stay with my friends.

But heart doesn't always get what it wants.

I desperately flew to Japan to get over to everything we had. My mind always tells me that Tzuyu is just using me when Sana wasn't there for her. Tzuyu is just taking an advantage of my kindness and feelings for her that's why she ended up leaving me without saying that she'd leave.

I was just a past time for her when she's bored. She always sees me as a second option because her first option couldn't made it. I know what was going on then, but I chose to ignore it and get along with it.

Now my heart suffers the most because I ignored what my mind were saying when I chose to take a step with every beat of my heart.

I left Korea without telling my friends about it. I always tell them I'm busy and couldn't come to dinners and such because of work. I always tell them I went to another hospital to do something whenever they visit me from work. 

Lame excuses always save my ass whenever I needed them to save me.

Of course, my friends didn't buy my excuses and joked about me going to another country because of being brokenhearted. Boy, they weren't wrong.

I always thought about telling them where I am and why I am here, but things are better left unsaid. I don't want them to worry about me because they always see me as a vulnerable cub who needs to be pampered every day.

After putting my favorite hoodie on, I ran to the living room to get my cap, but the rack doesn't have anything on it.

I sighed after I realized who took it.

Strolling beside a river was always my remedy for my broken heart. I usually walk to forget the things that has been running through my head, but it didn't work this time.

If I was in a situation where Tzuyu left me without telling me and go back like nothing happened, my mind and my heart were already battling. But now, neither of them are functioning well.

I sat down on the bench, looking at the landscape in front of me while thinking blankly.

A tear escaped from my eye, and I didn't even realize it. I immediately brushed it away and pretended I wasn't crying.

When I'm alone, I always feel how physically, mentally, and emotionally tired I am. It feels like everything was meant to happen to drain the shit out of me. Like everything was planned and I didn't know what the fuck was going on, so I decided to ride along with people's shits and let myself get fucked by the people who are willing to do anything to see me cry and fail.

Everything was too much and it was suffocating. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself from falling apart, so I let myself fall piece by piece. I didn't have something to lose back then, because I already lost it.

It was morning and my eyes have decided to release the remaining tears, but I didn't expect myself to cry like a river in front of a river.

My feelings for Tzuyu is always like a river; it will continuously flow. She left me with a broken heart, but my life must go on, just like the river. There's always a connection between Tzuyu and I.

I forgot to bring my sketchpad and pencil with me today. There's a beautiful scenery in front of me and I couldn't draw it. I always wanted to draw the landscape in front of me, but I couldn't because I always forget to bring my sketchpad with me.

Drawing something was one of my time killer when I don't have anything to do on my day offs. Back when Tzuyu and I sneaks together, I can't help but to draw every angle of her face. 

It was so breathtakingly beautiful and could take your breath away, staring intently at her wasn't enough, so I draw it with every single beat of my heart screaming for her name.

There was this day when she'd decided to get naked and insisted me to draw her body lying on the couch. At first, I hesitated because it was my first time doing that. And because she's Tzuyu. My Tzuyu.

It shouldn't be this hard, because I thought I already forgot about her. About us. I thought everything was fine and I'm ready to face this consequences for loving her so much, but fate loves to play with my feelings.

I am tired of loving her from afar and continuously thinking about her, but I remember that my love for her is like a river; it will never end.

I am tired of hiding behind the curtains. I want the world to know I'm in love and who I am in love with.

I stood up after staring at the river, memorizing every part of it subtly. I guess I'll just draw it when I get home.

I smiled softly and walked away. I'm used to run away and hide, acting like everything is alright. Fate loves to play with us, and I should play it well. 

Sana sighed for the ninth time of that day. She couldn't focus on her paper works because Dahyun invaded her mind like it was the easiest thing to do.

She tapped her sign pen on the table continuously and looked at the clock on the wall, impatiently waiting for work hours to end.

The Japanese smiled as she saw Dahyun's photo inside a picture frame. Sana took a picture of Dahyun when they went to their secret place-- and yes, Sana shared the place with Dahyun.

Her smile broke when she heard her phone rang and immediately answer the call, assuming it was Dahyun.

"Hel--"

"Sana?"

It wasn't Dahyun's voice. "Yes? Who's this? Where's Dahyun?"

"This is Chaeyoung. Dahyun is with me, we're at the hospital,"

Shit. "Why? What happened?" She immediately stood up, nearly tripping because of her speed.

"She lost her consciousness while we're going to a diner. Come here quickly."

Sana didn't waste a second, she left her belongings inside her office and took her phone and car key with her.

The Japanese pressed the button of the elevator with so much speed and pressure. She looked up at the screen that says 12th floor and she's currently at 14th floor, the elevator was going down.

She cursed in Japanese and ran quickly to the stairs. Wearing a skinny jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylor on that day was a good choice.

Sana reached the parking lot in no time, heavily panting and has her palm leaning on the driver seat's door.

She struggled to insert her key inside the key hole of her car. Her hands were cold and trembling. She cursed again when she managed to insert it. Sana punched the steering wheel due to frustration and nervousness, and had her mini heart attack when she accidentally hit the horn.

Chaeyoung welcomed the Japanese when she reached the hospital who looks like a patient who escaped from mental hospital.

Sana waited for the elevator to open, the ride was less than a minute but for Sana, it was more than an hour.

Chaeyoung guided Sana to Dahyun's private room and gave the two some privacy. "I'm going to check some patients, and I'll be back later. Call me when you need something or something happened,"

Sana didn't say anything and just nodded without looking at the youngest. She heard Chaeyoung sighed as she approach the door.

The Japanese felt a pang on her chest while looking at Dahyun. The Korean has some wires connected to her body, and monitors were placed beside her. She brought her hand to her mouth, afraid that her sobs might wake up Dahyun.

"Dahyun..."


	15. Fifteen

Chaeyoung lied about checking her patients, the resident doctor told her to come to his office to discuss things regarding to Dahyun's condition. She couldn't help but to feel nervous. There is so many what if's echoing inside her head.

Her head was low as she walks, and her hands were fidgeting the hem of her uniform. She felt the coldness of the metal when she reached the doorknob. Chaeyoung counted from one to ten to calm herself. 

She remained her head down as she peak inside after knocking three times. A slight smile flashed on the doctor's face. It made Chaeyoung's anxiousness to rise.

"How are you related to Ms. Kim, Ms. Son?" The doctor asked her while searching for something on the documents piled on the table.

"She's my best friend since we were infants until now," Chaeyoung didn't take a seat until the doctor say so; she stood firmly but still keeping her head low.

"Do you know about her condition?"

"Honestly, no. I left Korea months ago and didn't have a stable communication to them. But I knew about Dahyun's migraine, it attacks her when she's over thinking and stressed. Sometimes, the pain was bearable, but sometimes she lost her consciousness because of too much pain."

"And that's why she has a brain tumor," Chaeyoung froze from her spot. Her fingers stopped from fidgeting the hem of her uniform and slowly looked up at the doctor. She couldn't feel and hear the beat of her heart from that moment.

"Come again?"

"Ms. Kim has a brain tumor and a stage 3 brain cancer. That is based on the results of the tests we took when Ms. Minatozaki brought her here due to the same reason," Chaeyoung's tears start to fall. She suddenly couldn't hear anything and stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to stop her tears from falling. 

"At first, I thought I was seeing things wrong because this is beyond my profession. That's why I sent my colleagues, Dra. Kang Seulgi and Dra. Park Chaeyoung, copies of Ms. Kim Dahyun's MRI and CT scan results. They are neurosurgeons and can be trusted. She should've prevented the tumor from growing if she went to the hospital for check-ups. The tumor is malignant, Ms. Son."

"Surgery. How about a surgery?"

"The tumor was placed somewhere inside her brain where it was hard to remove it. Even an open surgery is not enough to get rid of it," Chaeyoung wasn't sure if her heart skipped a beat, but her heart broke into pieces for Dahyun. Her hands were trembling as she brought them to wipe her tears on her face. Her sobs were loud, and she doesn't care.

"If we would perform a surgery, the possibility of Ms. Kim being awake after the surgery is low. The surgery would be tricky, even if the surgery went well, she would be comatose."

That's it. 

Chaeyoung couldn't handle her tears and sobs any longer. Even if crying in front of her senior is embarrassing, she couldn't care less. All she wanted to do is to get rid of that tumor inside her best friend's brain. 

She bowed to the doctor and left the room. Her head was still low, and still wiping her nonstop tears. She went to the quarters and burst her tears out; she didn't mind if other people might saw her in that state.

Every single memory of her with Dahyun played inside her head. Since they were babies, and until now. She couldn't help but to blame herself; she should've push Dahyun to go to the hospital for check-ups but she didn't. 

Because she thought it was normal and harmless. Chaeyoung fixed herself and went to Dahyun's room. She expected to see the girl awake and talking to Sana, and she wasn't wrong.

She didn't bother to knock; she doesn't want to make a noise and wake up Dahyun. Chaeyoung turned the doorknow to her left and peaked inside.

"Don't you dare leave me, Kim Dahyun," She heard Sana talking to Dahyun. Chaeyoung was about to give the two their privacy, but Dahyun's answer made her stop.

"I will not, Sana. Even if the universe wants me to, I won't leave if you're not going with me," Chaeyoung felt a little bit stings on her eyes; luckily, she was able to stop herself from crying. She knocked three times to disturb the two from talking about Dahyun leaving Sana. She doesn't want to hear it; she couldn't bare the pain.

A soft smile appeared on Chaeyoung's lips as she opened the door widely, letting herself enter the room. Her eyes searched for Dahyun's, and the latter was already looking at her.

"Cub, who made you cry?" As usual, she couldn't escape from Dahyun's sharp eyes. Her nose was red and her eyes were fluffy. She smiled before answering.

"A patient was dying earlier and I couldn't help but to cry as I heard her bid her goodbyes to her husband,"

"I feel bad for them," Sana remarked. Her hand was pressing Dahyun's hand on her cheek and the latter caress it with so much love. "You won't leave me, right, Dahyun?" The younger Korean laughed at Sana's silliness.

Dahyun looked at the pair of Sana's delicate eyes and said, "I won't get tired of telling you that I will never leave your side, and yes, I won't leave you, Satang." The scene broke Chaeyoung's heart even more. 

She looked away from the two girls and pretended that she's watching a movie on the television. The doctor's statement replayed through her mind as the days have passed.

"Dahyun, move quickly! We're going to be late!"

Momo exclaimed when she entered Dahyun's newly rented apartment near downtown.

"I know you're used to it, Momo," Dahyun chuckled as she tried to tie her shoelace but failed after many trials. Momo sighed and let her one knee support her as she kneels down to tie Dahyun's shoelace. She also fixed Dahyun's socks before standing up.

"There, all settled. Shall we?" Momo offered her right arm to Dahyun, and the latter gladly shook her arms around Momo's. They laugh together while going inside Momo's car.

The Japanese opened the passenger side for Dahyun, and the Korean smiled softly and helped herself to sit comfortably. The drive to the fancy restaurant wasn't quiet and awkward. They jammed to The 1975 and Little Mix and had the car windows down on the entire ride.

"Are you happy, Dahyun?"

"Of course, I am. I'm with you, so who wouldn't?" A giggle escaped Dahyun's mouth and it made Momo smile.

"It's been months, Dahyun-ah. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Sana?" Dahyun's smile broke as Momo mentioned the name of the person she abandoned months ago. She wiped her mouth in a good manner and drank her wine before answering Momo's question.

"Please, Momo-ring, I don't want to talk about her,"

"Don't stop yourself from hurting, Dub. It's normal because you're in love,"

Dahyun couldn't find a good reason why they are talking about Sana in the middle of nowhere. She rudely dropped her utensils to her plate and it caused a scandalous scene in the restaurant, causing Momo to hold her hand and rubbed her thumb on Dahyun's knuckles. Momo looked at the other people with an apologetic smile, reassuring them everything is alright.

"Calm down, Dahyun--"

"How do you expect me to calm down when you're trying to get into my nerves, Hirai?" The Japanese sighed in defeat. They finished their foods with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them. 

Momo payed for the food--she doesn't want Dahyun to pay for it--and went straight to her car with Dahyun beside her. Momo didn't open the door and faced Dahyun who has been quiet after their argument and held her shoulders.

"Look, Dahyun, I'm sorry--" Dahyun cutted her off again.

"It's fine. I wanna go home and sleep. Please take me home," Momo bowed her head and nodded. She went to the other side and opened the door for Dahyun. 

The Korean was fast asleep as Momo drove her to her apartment. Momo couldn't help but to feel the guilt because Sana might misunderstand the situation.

Momo tapped Dahyun's shoulder lightly. The younger responded with a moan and switched her position. "Dahyun, we're here," She saw Dahyun broke out her one eye to check if they have really arrived. Dahyun stretched ger arms and yawned.

Momo unbuckled Dahyun's seat belt and helped the latter to enter the apartment's gate. Dahyun has her eyes half closed as she walks through the gate, clinging her arms on Momo's.

"Thank you for tonight, Momoring," Dahyun pecked Momo's cheek and turned around to go to her space. The kiss made Momo glued to her spot and brought her hand on where Dahyun kissed her. The kiss was unexpected and Momo couldn't help but to smile.

It's been a while.

Momo drove to her house with a bright smile flashing on her face.

"Fuck nightmares," Cursing was the first thing Sana would do in the morning. She rubbed her eyes as she yawns. Sana walked like a zombie, and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. 

She didn't bother to cook food for breakfast because she already lost her appetite when Dahyun abandoned her. She lazily put her polo on and doubled check if she has her phone, car key, and wallet with her.

Sana turned on her airpods to entertain herself as she go down. That day was just a normal day for Sana. Work to Club, Club to home, and repeat. That's her daily routine. Going home late and drunk wasn't a normal scenario for her neighbors and she doesn't give a fuck. 

She looked at the haphazardly paper works on her table. In that way, she could distract herself from anything. And when Sana says anything, she meant Kim Dahyun.

Work hours have passed and she's waiting for Myoui Mina to arrive to the club she's currently in. She sipped her Margarita slowly as she looked around on the sea of people dancing in front of her. Her phone vibrated when a pair of brown eyes welcomed hers.

"Minari?"

She answered Mina's call without getting off her eyes on those deep brown eyes.

"Where are you?"

"The usual spot," Mina ended the call, meaning that she'd be here in a moment. The pair of eyes was nowhere to be found. Sana's eyes searched thoroughly through the crowd, and failed when she couldn't find those familiar eyes.

"You ordered drinks already?" Mina asked, approaching Sana and kissed the latter's cheek.

"Just for myself. I arrived early," Sana looked at Mina as the younger Japanese search for her phone inside her sling bag.

"Why didn't you bring Nayeon with you?"

"I didn't sign up for babysitting drunk people," The two of them laughed. Mina dragged Sana with her to the messy crowd of drunk and high people, and Sana can't say no to Mina. 

She swayed her body like it's the easiest thing to do. Sana dropped her ass low as she dance to the beat of Electronic Dance Music. She got tired of dancing and searched for Mina through the crowd, but she found nothing.

Sana was panting heavily as she sat on the couch and poured herself a drink when someone stopped her from doing it. A set of familiar eyes mirrored hers, and her heart throbbed. She was looking for them every hour, and now, they're in front of her. Sana smiled slurry at the girl who smiled back at her softly.

"I was looking for you earlier but I couldn't find you," Sana's statement caused the other girl to hang her mouth open. She couldn't believe what she's hearing from Minatozaki Sana.

"You're looking for me? Why?"

"Because I need to know if I could still get lost in your eyes." The other girl froze. Sana smirked because of the girl's reaction. She can feel her eyes dropping because of too much alcohol rushing through her veins. 

Sana reached for the girl's chin and insisted her to look straight into her eyes. The girl's reaction was just a plain face and battled the look on Sana's eyes.

The Japanese furrowed her eyebrows and focused on staring at those pair of familiar eyes. Her mind was on cloud nine and couldn't think properly. She felt a pang beneath her ribs when she couldn't feel any connection between her and the girl. 

Sana was desperate to know if she'd move on and kissed the girl with so much force. The girl whimpered and punched Sana's shoulders, but the latter was more powerful than the girl.

Sana bit the lower lip of the girl and didn't let go until she tasted blood on it. Sana crashed her lips again on the girl's lips and stopped midway because a smiling Dahyun flashed inside her head. She shook her head to think clearly, but the alcohol got the best of her. The image of her kissing Dahyun couldn't get out inside her brain and it hurts her.

"Sana--"

"Tzuyu, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I am really sorry," A tear escaped from Sana's eyes as she realized something. She would never forget Dahyun.

"It's okay, I came here to talk to you, but I think we'll do it next time because you're drunk," Sana lowered her head.

"Yeah, we should. I'm really sorry, Tzu."

Sana couldn't find Mina, she assumed Nayeon fetched her and took her home. She doesn't want to go home that's why she decided to go to Dahyun's apartment. 

Letting Dahyun go wasn't easy. Sana needed courage and another heart to substitute her broken one, but she doesn't have anything. She remembers how she smiled while crying when helping Dahyun to pack her things because the latter have decided to move out and rent an apartment.

She thought it was only because Dahyun doesn't want to be a burden to Sana, but she thought wrong. It was because Dahyun wanted to abandon her permanently. Sana cried so hard that night, and couldn't eat or say anything because all she wanted to do is to cry and cry and cry. 

When Dahyun left her, all the things that was easy to do got harder because she doesn't have a will to do anything. She just wanted to be with Dahyun. Everything went back to where it was before she met Dahyun. Everything has lost its meaning and Sana hated it.

She became numb as time goes by. Her friend, Mina, always visited her whenever she's free. Mina never left Sana's side, and she was thankful for Nayeon because she understood her. Drinking every night was supposed to be a way to forget Dahyun just for a moment, but it gets harder than it should be. Sana always dreamed of Dahyun kissing her, hugging her, laughing with her. 

Basically, she always dreamed of Dahyun being with her all day and not leaving her side. She should be mad at Dahyun for not keeping her promise, but she couldn't because she understands. She always understands Dahyun even if the woman left her without reasons and explanations.

Sana parked her car from a distance and got off her Range Rover. She walked casually to Dahyun's apartment but she stopped when she saw the love of her life getting off from Momo's car. Her heart skipped a beat and a loud beat can be heard after that. 

The pain she's feeling at that moment gets worse every second. It feels like the alcohol left her system and she's immediately sober.

Sana lost it when she saw Dahyun pecked Momo's cheek. And she saw her ex-best friend's reaction. She saw how Momo brought up her hand to where Dahyun kissed her; she saw how Momo smiled from ear to ear as Momo went back to her car.

Her world was spinning and she's losing her control on everything. She wanted to cry but no tears would like to get out of her eyes. It gets hard to breathe every second and Sana feels like that scenario could kill her.

Sana held her chest and crutches it. She has her mouth open as she inhales for some air to fill her lungs. Sana managed to get inside her car before things got worse. She drank the bottled water straight and pant heavily. She doesn't know what to say or what to do.

There's nothing more hurtful when you saw your ex-best friend being kissed by the woman you love with all of the pieces of your heart.

"Your phone is ringing," Chaeyoung said without looking at her friend. She's busy painting her nails while Dahyun was watching a Netflix series. The pale girl picked up the phone and saw the caller ID.

It was Dr. Kwon Jiyong.

"Ms. Kim?"

Dahyun cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes, Mr. Kwon?" That didn't go unheard by Chaeyoung who stopped colouring her nails and nailed her eyes on Dahyun, trying to listen to her senior's statement.

"I'd like you to come here now, we need to discuss something regarding to your state,"

That statement made the heart of the two girls beat like they've ran a marathon. Dahyun saw the tears starting to fill up Chaeyoung's eyes, but the latter just smiled and nodded at her.

"Is it that bad?"

"I do not want to have this conversation over the phone, Ms. Kim."

Dahyun sighed.

"Am I going to die?" Dr. Kwon sighed in defeat.

"I hope that what I am seeing is wrong."

Dahyun went to the hospital alone. Chaeyoung insisted to come with her, but Dahyun assured her that she'll be fine and will be back after the discussion. She walked with poise albeit she's nervous inside. Dahyun smiled back at some nurses who know her. The Korean sighed before turning the cold metal.

She was greeted by three doctors who are talking quietly. They didn't notice the presence of Dahyun, that's why the youngest cleared her throat. 

The three heads turned around at once to see her. Mr. Kwon smiled softly at Dahyun, and the rest just looked at her with pity.

"Please take a seat, Ms. Kim," Mr. Kwon said while pointing at the seat in front of him. Dahyun bowed lightly to show a gratitude for the offer. "These are my colleagues, Ms. Park and Ms. Kang. They're one of the best neurosurgeons in Korea. They've examined your tests and the results are here," The one on Dahyun's left, Ms. Kang, handed her the results. She couldn't understand a single thing about it, but she read them nonetheless.

"I won't sugarcoat my words Ms. Kim," The one on her right, Ms. Park, spoke. "Even if we successfully removed the tumor from your brain, the cancer cells have spread throughout your body and it reached your spinal cord." Dahyun knows about her condition. 

Chaeyoung told her everything since the day her best friend knew about it. She cried so much because she's scared of the aftermath. She's scared because she thought she was not able to be with Sana for a long time.

Dahyun have decided to abandon Sana because she thought it would be the best option. Leaving her and giving the woman she loves a space to move on from her was the only option she got. Dahyun thought that Sana will get used to live without her on her side. 

It was only Dahyun's decision. She knew that it was a selfish act, but all she wanted to do is to protect Sana from falling apart. She wanted to protect Sana from herself, and she thought leaving her was the best way.

Her weight dropped and her hair got weaker to the point where the strands of her hair were effortlessly falling to the ground. She's required to wear a hat or a beanie because of that. Chaeyoung moved out from her apartment and moved in to Dahyun's. It was Chaeyoung's decision and she said it was the best way to take care of Dahyun.

Dahyun doesn't want Sana to see her in that state. She doesn't want Sana to see her weak and helpless. She always wanted Sana to see her strong and happy, but she couldn't because she's dying. 

Ms. Park's words cut deeper than the knife, it went deep through Dahyun's bones but she's numb and couldn't feel anything. The information keeps entering her ear and then exit to another. She's used to this. Dahyun smiled.

"Thank you for saying that to me," Dahyun stood up and approached the door.

"You are so brave, Ms. Kim," Ms. Kang said. "I'm so sorry, we couldn't do anything." Dahyun saw how the tears filled Ms. Kang's eyes. And the forced smile on her face. Dahyun just nodded and bowed to the three doctors. She smiled bitterly.

It's a dead end for her.


	16. Sixteen

It was Mina's sixth attempt on knocking at Sana's apartment's door, but no one showed up. She tried to call the older girl, but she's not picking up. Mina started to get worried but she remained calm. Mina knew that Momo went back to Japan from Korea, but didn't know the reasons.

The two met after Momo's plane landed on the airport. It was a casual meeting and Momo told her not to mention anything about her to Sana. But Mina couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't stand lying and keeping things to Sana that's why she decided to show up at her door in the middle of the night. 

They were together earlier but she couldn't find any glimpse of Sana's shadow in every corner of the club and thought that the girl went home early, but she's wrong.

"Please, please pick up," Mina was on the verge of crying when she heard a loud thud coming from her back. She turned around and saw a fucking drunk Sana lying carelessly on the floor. Mina hurriedly went to Sana to help the girl. 

She clung Sana's arm on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around Sana's waist. Mina let herself to be a supporter of Sana's body.

"Satang, what's the password?" Sana answered with a moan first before saying the numbers.

"0717" Mina tapped the numbers and opened the door. She groaned when she felt how heavy Sana was. Mina put Sana on the couch and panted heavily with her arms on her sides. She wiped the sweats running down from her forehead to her neck.

"Stupid alcohol and stupid brokenhearted people who drinks too much," She let herself to rest for a while and decided to put Sana down on her bed. Mina cursed when she felt Sana's weight again on her arms. 

When she realized the reason why she's at Sana's, she looked at the drunken girl. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

Mina went to Sana's closet and picked a pajamas. She changed Sana's clothes and lay down on the other space of Sana's bed. Drowsiness got the best of her, and she decided to talk to Sana tomorrow morning. Before closing her eyes, she heard Sana's voice that made her froze from her spot.

"Momo... why?"

The sunlight hits Mina's face and it made the girl open her eyes. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked around the room; she was confused about her sleeping in Sana's room, then the flashbacks from earlier that day came to her mind.

"Fuck," Her eyes searched for Sana's body and she froze when she saw the girl sitting behind her, sipping her coffee and comfortably watching Mina.

"Good morning, Minari," Sana said, still sipping her coffee while looking at Mina intently. Mina couldn't say a word; the feeling of being stared by Minatozaki Sana in the morning gave her anxiety. "What are you doing here? As far as I remember, we're not together when I left the club." Sana continued.

"I--"

"Momo," That name made Mina froze. She couldn't look straight to Sana's sharp eyes. Her fingers were fidgeting the soft mattress underneath her.

"W-what about Momo?"

Mina played dumb because Sana's gaze made her to.

"Do you know about Momo and Dahyun's relationship?" Sana's question made Mina froze on Sana's bed. Again. She didn't know Sana would find out Momo and Dahyun's past in a short period of time. 

Nayeon told her about Dahyun's ex who abandoned her and she was shocked when Nayeon told her that the name of Dahyun's ex is Hirai Momo. Japanese.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw Dahyun kissed Momo yesterday. I saw it with my own eyes," Mina gathered her courage to look at Sana's eyes, and her shoulders sagged when she saw how vulnerable Sana was. 

The look on Sana’s eyes was saying that she's hurt and damaged. Mina couldn't handle it and looked away. She went to Sana and hugged her.

Sana sobbed hard and held Mina's shirt. Sana clenched her fist, causing Mina's shirt to crumple. Mina knew Sana was mad. So mad. And she knew how Sana badly wants to go to Hirai to punch her, but Sana was stopping herself.

"It's alright, Satang," Mina let Sana to cry on her shirt. The younger girl was standing in front of Sana, causing the latter faced Mina's stomach. Sana wrapped her arms around Mina's waist and pulled her closer.

"It hurts, Minari. It hurts like a motherfucker," Mina caressed Sana's hair to calm the older Japanese. "I thought she's in love with me. I thought we're in love."

"Shh, it's okay," Mina wants to tell Sana anything, so she did. "I need to tell you something, Sana. Promise me you'll be strong after hearing this,"

"Shoot,"

"Dahyun's ex was Momo," Mina looked down to see Sana's reaction and to her surprise, the girl was just listening to her intently. "And Momo and I met when she came back here from Korea." Mina stopped breathing for 10 seconds before inhaling again. Sana didn't move from her position and still looking somewhere. Mina's tears rolled down to her face and sobbed.

"I want to talk to Momo,"

"Sana--"

"I said I want to talk to her."

The cold breeze felt so good, and it made me calm. The wind was comforting me and I loved every minute of it. I looked around the place. Nothing has changed; our secret place is still the same after the last time I went here. The scenery was calming and it made me forget about my situation.

I laughed bitterly when I realized that the scenery wasn't that beautiful and breathtaking because Sana wasn't with me. I stared at the ocean in front of me, and I admire the calmness of it. I was about to get lost to the sound of the waves, fortunately, the bird's chirps made me keep my sanity. 

The memories of us played inside my head; it was always like this whenever I go here.

I hugged myself, the loneliness was killing me and I don't really know who would do it first. Is it my cancer or my loneliness? That silly thought made me smile. I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree and inhaled the fresh air coming from the plants surrounding me. 

If going to this place would be my last time, then I'm willing to die here.

Before leaving Sana, I never thought what would happen if I'm already dead; I never thought about her feelings. And now is the time I'm going to think about it. It made my heart split in two. 

Imagining her crying and begging for me to wake up because I forgot to keep my promises to her. I forgot to bring her with me to wherever I'd go after I die. The thought of it was maddening and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

I closed my eyes and wiped the tears before it comes out of my eyes. I don't want to cry again. I'm close to accepting the fact that I will leave Sana and I'm not able to be with her for the rest of our lives. I stayed on my spot for an hour before leaving. Someone's arrived and whoever it was, they shouldn't see me there. 

I smiled and looked at the peaceful ocean in front of me for the last time before walking away. I hope she'd be happy and find someone who can love her like I do for the rest of their lives.

After talking to Mina, I went to our secret place. I feel like I need to unwind and calm my heart just for a while. The information was not fully sunk in my mind and it made me feel like I'm living my life in a whole big joke. 

I never thought Momo would be Dahyun's ex. I know that the world is small, but I wasn't informed that it is that small.

For all the people I am close with, why Momo? It's fine by me if it's Mina, but fuck, why does it have to be Momo?

Before I met Tzuyu, Momo was always there for me when I needed her the most. I thought it was just some friendly things and it was normal because we're best friends. She's always there for me when I was alone, comforting was her specialty and it led us to another feeling: lust.

Are kissing each other, touching each other, yearning for each other, and eating g-spots were supposed to be done by best friends? Fucking no.

But we did, because we were lonely and struggling with anything. I knew it wasn't just lust. We knew. But we decided not to take that seriously and just keep our little secret. We couldn't get a chance to develop our feelings when everything was going well.

I thought forgetting about what happened was the best option for us, so I did. I was scared to fall harder than I already did and wanted to run away from the consequences. I was hurt, and so are Momo, but we known better. It happened before our issue, that's why I knew it was hard for her to shoulder all of it.

I was avoiding her and she has developing insecurities on Mina. She flew to Korea to pursue her dreams, and to forget about me. About us. I understood and it made me realize that I was such an idiot for giving up, but it was done. It was over.

Then I met Tzuyu, I gave her my all and loved her with all of my heart. I was lost and my heart broke because I couldn't go back to where I was. And Dahyun happened. She helped me to go back to where I should be and helped me to fix my broken heart. I gave her my whole heart. 

Every part of it was hers and it only beats for her. Only her. She left me and took my heart with her.

I arrived at our secret place without even realizing it. The atmosphere was odd and it sent shivers to my spine. It was almost the same; the cold breeze, beautiful scenery, calming vibes. 

Everything was almost the same because Dahyun wasn't with me this time.

I put my shades on and walked through the path. The trees were blocking the sunlight; it made me walk through my favorite spot without any problems. I stopped walking and started to feel my surroundings. I hope I was thinking straight because I can feel her presence from here. My heart beats fast and my hands started to get cold. 

My heart wouldn't lie to me. I tried to ignore the feeling but it won't go away. My chest started to beat faster than usual. I don't want to be delusional when it comes to her, because I want everything to be real. I walked to my favorite spot as fast as I could, albeit my eyes were blurry because of too much tears coming out.

I saw nothing but the calm sea and peaceful surrounding. I gasped for air. My heart started to twitch as I think about her. I admire my heart for understanding even though our situation was not understandable. 

I admire it for winning against my mind and for being strong the entire time.

The peacefulness of the place invited me to get lost into it. I've been here many times but I don't think I'll be tired just by looking at it. There were times when I wanted to cry but no tears were coming out from my eyes, and this time was one of them. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I feel the pain rushing through my veins. It was so painful and it's unbearable.

My peaceful time was cut by the ring tone of my phone. It was Tzuyu.

"Where are you?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Let's talk," I sighed and ended the call. I knew what we're going to talk about and I've been preparing myself when this time comes. I stood up and put my shades back and brushed my hair. My foot stepped on something and I tried to reach for it.

Dahyun's beanie.

Tzuyu has been waiting for the Japanese to arrive at the coffee shop. It's been an hour since she called Sana but she couldn't see the latter's shadow. She looked at her Iced Americano and stirred it. Ever since she left Taiwan for her vacation, Tzuyu never contacted her manager for updates or something related to her departure. 

Tzuyu doesn't want to leave Japan without making things right with her current girlfriend, Sana, and Chaeyoung.

She sighed after stirring her coffee. The door of the coffee shop opened as the most beautiful Japanese woman she's ever met in her entire life enters the building. Tzuyu smiled bitterly when her heart didn't beat the same way it does when they were in love with each other. She couldn't feel the same reaction whenever Sana arrives somewhere. 

Tzuyu knew that Sana wasn't in love with her anymore. She's been watching Sana from afar and she saw how her girlfriend was doing without her. It made her heart broke, sure, but on the other side, she was happy because they were on the same page.

Sana felt the same way too.

The Taiwanese made a mistake when she caught feelings for Chaeyoung while in a relationship with Sana. Chaeyoung also knew about their situation, but she's ready for heartaches. The Korean was ready to risk it all and would fight her love for Tzuyu 'till the end. 

Sana's love for Tzuyu lessened, but it was never gone. Tzuyu will be Sana's greatest love, and no one can replace her.

The Japanese smiled at Tzuyu softly and the latter responded with a nod and cheeky smile. She gestured Sana to sit in front of her.

"What do you want to have?" Tzuyu asked the tensed woman in front of her.

"Uhm, nothing. I'm full, thank you," Sana politely refused Tzuyu and it made the Taiwanese smile. Sana looked at her in confusion and shrugged it off. "Tzu, I need to tell you something," It made Tzuyu look at Sana, she saw how Sana fidget her fingers as a sign of nervousness. 

Tzuyu reached for Sana's hands and brushed her knuckles to calm her down. Sana's face softens as she felt Tzuyu's hand above hers.

"I need to tell you something too, Sana-yah,"

"Can we say it together?" Tzuyu chuckled and nodded while biting her lip to stop her from smiling. Sana sighed.

"Okay, on the count of three," Sana closed her eyes.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"I want to break up with you,"

"Let's break up."

Sana's eyes widened when she heard Tzuyu's words. Her mouth was open wide but no words were coming out from it. Tzuyu giggled at Sana's reaction.

"I already knew about it, Sana-yah,"

"I-I'm sorry--"

"Don't be sorry, you loved me and I loved you too." Sana sighed and nodded slowly. She looked away from Tzuyu and stared at the people who were passing by the coffee shop.

"Sana?"

"Hm?" The Japanese responded without looking at Tzuyu.

"I'm in love with someone,"

Oh.

Sana didn't see it coming. "With whom?"

"Her name is Chaeyoung." Sana's eyes widened for the second time. 

"C-Chaeyoung, like, S-Son Chaeyoung?" Tzuyu's eyes furrowed.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's one of my girlfriend's friends,"

"What's the name of your girlfriend?" Sana looked at her fingers.

"Dahyun," It was Tzuyu's time to be surprised. "Dahyun, as in, Kim Dahyun?"

"Do you know her?" Sana looked at Tzuyu suspiciously.

"Of course! She's Momo's ex!" Sana looked at Tzuyu and smiled sadly. It took Tzuyu 30 seconds to realize what she said. "Oh..."

"It's fine, Tzu. I already know about it," Sana forced a smile to convince Tzuyu, but the latter didn't buy it.

"I'm really sorry, Sana-yah," Sana nodded and forced herself not to cry in front of her--finally--ex. Tzuyu sighed.

"I need to go."

"Fuck it!" Dahyun startled Chaeyoung, causing the youngest to fall off the chair. Chaeyoung's butt fell first on the floor.

"What the fuck, Dahyun?" Dahyun helped her friend. Chaeyoung rubbed her butt softly and looked at Dahyun with sharp eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cubby,"

"Why are you cursing?" Dahyun sighed as she sat on the single sofa.

"I left my beanie,"

"What beanie?"

"The one Sana gave me after I got discharge at the hospital," Chaeyoung's eyes widened. Her butt suddenly felt numb and sat on the armrest of the sofa.

"Where did you left it?" Dahyun looked at her fidgeting fingers.

"At... our secret place."

"You're a fucking idiot, Kim Dahyun."

Yeah, I am. Dahyun rolled her eyes and leaned against the sofa.

"Never mind, it was nothing,"

"Sure, convince yourself,"

Sana hugged the beanie while she's trying to sleep. The thought of Dahyun going to their secret place was making her crazy and made her to go to the Korean's apartment. She groaned and reached for her phone.

"Chaeyoungie,"

"It's 2 in the fucking morning, Minatozaki."

"Is she asleep?" The youngest didn't utter a word. Chaeyoung kept quiet. "I want to go there."

"But Sana..."

"Please, Cub, I need to return her beanie,"

"Promise me you'll leave as soon as possible." Sana ended the call. She doesn't want to promise something she couldn't keep. The Japanese changed to her light purple pullover and brought her phone and keys with her.

Before she left the room, she picked up Dahyun's beanie and brought it with her. She drove as fast as she could until she reached the apartment. Sana parked her car 2 houses away from Dahyun's apartment. The nurse was waiting for her outside.

Chaeyoung waved at her as Sana approach the gate of the complex. Sana smiled at her, and Chaeyoung responded with a grin.

"Walk with your tiptoes, she's a light sleeper," Sana nodded.

"I know,"

Chaeyoung left the Dahyun's bedroom door open. She entered the room without any noise. Sana saw Dahyun's back. The Korean was facing the other side of the room. She walked to the bed and stared at the back of Dahyun. 

Sana didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she wants to cry or she wants to cherish that moment.

Chaeyoung signaled her to move on the other side of the bed to see Dahyun's face. Sana walked with so much care, afraid to wake up the sleeping woman. Once she saw Dahyun, her tears couldn't stop falling down. She saw Dahyun's state. 

Sana brought her hand to her mouth to stop her sobs. She badly wants to caress Dahyun's cheek, but she's afraid to be kicked out by the latter when she gets awake. Sana stared at Dahyun's body. She saw the helpless situation of the love of her life.

Sana cursed herself because she couldn't do anything to help Dahyun. Chaeyoung saw how Sana cried. She couldn't help but to cry too; she knew how hard it was for the two. The youngest wiped her tears and smiled sadly at Sana. She left the room to give Sana her privacy.

The Japanese sat on the couch besides Dahyun's bed. She has a great view of Dahyun's weak body. Her shoulder shaken when she tried to hold her sobs, but failed because of too much pain. She was holding back to touch every inch of Dahyun's skin; she misses the way their body touches each other. 

The feeling of Dahyun's body beneath her is one of the best feelings for Sana, but they couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't do it anymore.

After battling with her mind, she sat on the bed next to the pale girl. She reached Dahyun's face and caressed it softly. Sana placed Dahyun's hair strands at the back of the Korean's ear to have a very nice view of the younger's face. Sana thanked the moonlight for providing a good lighting and for hitting the exact face of the weak girl. 

She wished that she could stop the time so that she could stare at Dahyun's face for the rest of their lives.

"Forgive me for letting you go. I didn't mean to, Dahyunie," That time, Sana didn't hold back her tears and sobs. She didn't care even if Dahyun woke up because of it.

"Forgive me for letting you shoulder all the problems. I'm really sorry; forgive me for letting you endure the pain alone. Forgive me if I didn't keep my promise that I'll be with you whenever the sun sets." Sana lowered her head and intertwined her hands with Dahyun's. 

Her body was shaking and her vision was blurry. She tried to wipe her tears to clear her vision, but failed when another tear rolled down.

"I-I'm sorry if I didn't follow you when you ran away. Forgive me for everything, let me make it up to you, baby," She leaned her forehead on their intertwined fingers and sobbed hard. 

Sana knew it can make Dahyun open her eyes and shoo her away, but she couldn't care less. She wants to make things better for the two of them.

"Please, come back to me, Dahyunie."

If there's one thing Dahyun has perfected along her journey aside from pretending, it's the holding back her feelings towards someone. She heard everything when she left her room to go to the kitchen; she heard Chaeyoung talking about Sana going to her apartment.

Dahyun forgot about what she's going to do and went to her bedroom to pretend that she was sound asleep. Dahyun heard Chaeyoung open the door of her bedroom. She also heard the complex's gate opening. The pale girl waited impatiently, she admitted to herself that she wants to see Sana.

Minutes later, she heard the sound of the engine but it was too far to hear it loudly. Her body stiffened when she heard footsteps from their sofa to the hallway. Dahyun's breathing hitched when she heard Chaeyoung whispered something to Sana. "Walk with your tiptoes, she's a light sleeper," The younger didn't hear Sana's response but assumed that the latter nodded.

"I know," She heard Sana whispered. Dahyun almost giggle because of Sana's tone, it's like a matter of fact. Her heart melted when she felt Sana's presence behind her. 

Dahyun was amazed at how well Sana walked without any noise. It took the Japanese 8 seconds to walk quietly. The younger's heart was calm but still has a little bit of excitement. It was slowly beating, and she loved the impact of Sana's presence at her heart.

She was about to fall asleep because of too much relaxation, but she heard a sobs coming from her back. It was Sana. Dahyun knew she was trying to stop the sobs from coming out of her mouth, and she knew that Sana knew she already failed on stopping them. 

She hated how her body made her look like a weaker person than she was; she hated every single part of her body. If Dahyun only turn back the time.

The sobs lasted for a minute, but it was enough to break Dahyun's heart, albeit it was already broken. Dahyun was waiting for Sana to sit beside her but the Japanese sat across her. At that moment, Dahyun knew Sana has a great view of her worst state. And she hated herself more. 

She doesn't want Sana to blame herself. Dahyun wanted to hug Sana to shush the Japanese and wipe those tears away, but she couldn't. Sana's sobs echoed in the room like it was empty. If the Japanese wasn't looking at her, she would have broke a smile and congratulate Sana for doing well.

Dahyun felt the trembling hand of Sana that placed the remaining strands of her hair at the back of her ear. "Forgive me for letting you go. I didn't mean to, Dahyunie,"

I won't forgive you.

"Forgive me for letting you shoulder all the problems. I'm really sorry; forgive me for letting you endure the pain alone. Forgive me if I didn't keep my promise that I'll be with you whenever the sun sets."

I will never forgive you.

"I-I'm sorry if I didn't follow you when you ran away. Forgive me for everything, let me make it up to you, baby,"

Because you did nothing, Sana. This wasn't your fault.

Dahyun opened her eyes when her fingers were intertwined with Sana's. She saw how Sana cried and it broke her heart even more. Dahyun wanted to wipe away those tears, but she couldn't. "Please, come back to me, Dahyunie."

Wait for me, Sana. Wait for me.

Dahyun pretended that she's asleep the whole time. Chaeyoung knew she was awake but chose to keep quiet for the sake of Dahyun's act. The Japanese remained staring at Dahyun, waiting for the other girl to be awake.

"I've cried so hard and sobbed loudly, how can she be this sound asleep?" Sana frustratingly said. Eyebrows furrowed. Chaeyoung chuckled at whiny Sana and sat beside the Japanese.

"Do you really believe that she's still sleeping?"

"Of course-- what the hell? Dahyunie!"

The Japanese slapped Dahyun's arm. She flinched at the impact and brought her upper body up; she looked at Sana with the coldest eyes she's ever got. 

The latter wasn't convinced at Dahyun's reaction and soften at the latter's gaze. Sana held Dahyun's hand once again, but Dahyun refused.

"Did you hear anything about what I've said earlier?" Sana prayed in silence, hoping that Dahyun heard everything she's said. The Japanese was embarrassed to repeat the same words in front of Dahyun, but she'd rather do it than saying nothing.

Dahyun looked away from Sana and said, "I did," the Japanese shut her eyes and shouted a yes inside her mind because she thought she'd say the same thing again. "And I want you to repeat it."

Sana froze, eyes were wide open and her mouth was agape. She scoffed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not. Who said about kidding?" Sana inhaled deeply; she's trying to control her mouth because it might release some words about begging.

"Y-yeah, Dahyunie, I'll repeat it," Dahyun looked at her intently, observing her body movements and the way she talk. Of course, Dahyun would probably notice the nervousness radiating from Sana's body. She isn't Dahyun if she didn't notice it, after all. "Do I need to repeat everything?" Dahyun nodded.

"Like, everything?"

"Everything."

Sana was about to open her mouth to repeat what she'd said but Dahyun was fast enough to seal it with a kiss. The huge eyes of the Japanese expanded and shock was visible. Dahyun smirked between the kiss and deepened it soon as Sana recovered from the attack. 

Chaeyoung, who's probably blocking her eyes with her hands, was walking backwards to the door.

"Use protections, please," Dahyun broke the kiss to look at her roommate, telling her to get out of the room by talking with their eyes. The youngest understood the code immediately.

Chaeyoung left the room, but went back to annoy her roommate before she get laid, "Don't be too loud, our neighbors might hate you."

Dahyun closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to stop herself from throwing Chaeyoung through the window. The eldest rubbed her back to calm her and brought her hand on Dahyun's face.

"I never thought of you kissing me after the day you left," Tears were forming inside Dahyun's eyes; it sparkled due to the bright light coming from the moon. Sana brushed her thumb on Dahyun's face while looking at the latter's eyes. "This is not a dream, right?"

"It's not." Sana nodded.

"Glad to know that, because I don't think I'd be able to wake up knowing that I lost you. Again." Dahyun's heart ached even more. Her heart was shattered into pieces and it hurt each second. 

The only thought that was running on her mind that time was Sana's lips were pressed onto hers. And she did.

She could feel the wetness of Sana's face, so she brought up her free hand to dry them. Sana didn't notice that she's sitting on Dahyun's bed. The Korean snaked her arms around Sana's neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss even more. Sana held Dahyun's waist and brought the smaller girl above her thighs.

The palm of Sana’s hands was so warm and it contrasts the cold belly of Dahyun. Sana let her hands to roam around the Korean's tummy to her back. The action made Dahyun arched her back and Sana felt Dahyun's breasts on hers. Dahyun raised her arms to let Sana undress her and the latter did.

Sana undressed Dahyun with all the care she has for the girl. The Japanese's lips traveled from Dahyun's jawline to the Korean's neck. Dahyun's grip on Sana's shoulders tightened and it made Sana continue what she was doing. She gave Dahyun's neck pepper kisses, the latter moaned softly and it's like music to Sana's ears.

Dahyun could feel her throbbing center and the wetness of it. Dahyun moved forward from her position to add some friction. And the both of them loved it. Sana let Dahyun's back rest against the soft mattress. She undid the brassiere of the Japanese and put her face between the two perky breasts.

They covered themselves with the mattress. Sana, Dahyun, Chaeyoung--who was having a hard time finding a way to sleep--, and the four-sided room, witnessed the loud screams and moans from Dahyun.


	17. Epilogue

If Sana only have 1 minute to live, she'd stare at her beautiful face until it lasts.

The first thing she wanted to see in the morning was her face. Her face only.

Sana have sinned for all her life, but God was still giving her the best things in life. And she's forever grateful for that. Imagine, you're being loved by the one and only Kim Dahyun. Who wouldn't be grateful?

The way sunlight hits her face was perfectly breathtaking; the sun would lost its job when the love of her life wakes up.

The Japanese carefully untangled Dahyun's arm around her waist and put it above the pillow. She's still sleeping peacefully and Sana doesn't want to disturb her.

The image of Dahyun biting her lip until it bleeds; her moans sound like a music to Sana's ears; her nails scratching Sana's back, it was all surreal. Like, she thought she was just dreaming and she doesn't want to wake up. Everything felt so good like it can only happen in her dreams.

The way her body touches Sana's; it feels like she's on cloud nine.

Sana looked around and found Chaeyoung looking at Sana and Dahyun. The girl signaled her to go to her and she obliged.

"Breakfast is ready,"

Sana looked at sleeping Dahyun.

"Aren't we going to wait for her until she wakes up?"

Chaeyoung shook her head while smiling. "She'll be mad if she finds out you're skipping breakfast for her."

Sana's eyebrows furrowed, forehead creasing. "But we'll eat breakfast when she wakes up."

"And that would be lunch. I'm sure she's drained after what happened," there's a smirk on Chaeyoung's face and it made the Japanese flushed. Sana slapped the girl's arm and she laughed.

"I didn't know you are a good cook," The older complemented the Korean after smelling the foods in front of them.

Then there goes the smug look of Son. Sana rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung. Complementing Chaeyoung was always a bad decision because her head will be filled with air.

They started to eat in silence. The atmosphere wasn't that awkward, but it was kinda.

Sana wanted to engage in a conversation with Chaeyoung. Not a normal conversation, tho. She wanted to talk about Tzuyu.

And of course, she did. Because she's Sana.

"Chae?"

The young woman stopped chewing her food and looked at Sana. "Hm?"

"How's..."

"How's what?"

The Korean dropped her chopsticks in a soft way. "C'mon, Satang."

"How are you and Tzuyu?"

Sana looked at Chaeyoung after dropping the bomb. She was shocked after seeing the soft smile on the Korean. Sana's mouth opened widely in confusion.

"You know, I knew we would have this conversation once everything works fine," Chaeyoung wiped her mouth before continuing her words. "but I didn't know we would do it after your make-up sex with Dahyun."

The statement made Sana choke. Chaeyoung quickly handed Sana a glass of water, and she couldn't stop laughing. The latter was glaring at her while finishing her drink.

"It's not funny, you fucker."

Chaeyoung laughed louder, then Sana shushed her. "For me, at least," The younger laughed silently.

"Going back, Tzuyu and I are doing well. We're, uh, kinda hanging out? Like we've been doing things and talk about anything."

Sana smiled at Chaeyoung's statement. She contentedly stares at the Korean as she continues to chew her food.

"I'm glad you two are doing well. Never thought it would end up like this,"

"Thank you, Sana-chan,"

Sana stopped drinking her water.

"What for?"

"For understanding everything."

The Japanese stood up from her seat and went to Chaeyoung's. She hugged her from behind and rested her chin above the Korean's head.

The scene made Dahyun's eyes formed tears. Her heart hurts so good and she doesn't know why. Is it because Sana finally closed the door from the past? Or is it because Sana moved on from Tzuyu because of her, but she couldn't get back to Sana because of her reasons?

Memories played inside her head. When Chaeyoung told her everything; from Sana and Tzuyu's relationship to the secret relationship of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

Dahyun couldn't sink all the information inside her head. There were many things coming out from Chaeyoung's mouth but none of them was making any sense.

First, Sana kept her relationship with Tzuyu. It wasn't a secret, tho. Dahyun knew Sana has a girlfriend while they were together, but she doesn't know the girl's name. And it was Chou Tzuyu. The Chou Tzuyu. 

Everything came back from the past; when Sana froze when she heard Tzuyu's name on the television; when she saw Tzuyu's face on the covers of the magazines. Dahyun admitted she was so dumb to ignore those non subtle reactions. She should've asked.

Second, her best friend, Chaeyoung, who had a secret relationship with Tzuyu. She's mad at her best friend for continuing the worst situation Chaeyoung has ever been to. Dahyun was so furious that time and couldn't even let Chaeyoung to explain her side, she was yelling at her with tears flowing from her eyes. 

The older wasn't mad at Chaeyoung because she's in a relationship with Sana's girlfriend, she was mad because Chaeyoung let herself to be kept from everybody. The thought of it made Dahyun fell on her knees, and she's thankful because Chae was there to catch her.

Chaeyoung doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She deserves to feel the love that never forbids her to show off their relationship; she deserves a love that never let her to show her love behind closed doors. 

Dahyun knew how it feels like even if she hasn’t felt how painful it was. The look on Chaeyoung's face shouted pain and suffering while telling her about it.

Dahyun knew about Sana's feelings towards her now ex-girlfriend, Tzuyu. She knew Sana was fallen out of love and wanted to break up with the supermodel. Her first encounter with Sana played inside Dahyun's head as she stares at the Japanese in front of her. 

It was a good thing because Sana couldn't see her peaking at them, she wanted to cherish that moment.

Her reminiscing interrupted by the woman who could make her heart beat so fast.

"Dahyunie?"

Dahyun broke a smile. "Morning. Who made breakfast?"

"Stop playing dumb, you knew you two can't cook like I do,"

Sana scoffed. "Excuse me? You haven't gone to my house and eat my dishes and you're telling me, right now, in front of Dahyun, that I can't cook!"

Chaeyoung stood up, closing her fists tight and showed it to Sana as if she's ready to engage in a fight. "I'd bet my salary for this month, I'm a better cook than you!"

Dahyun shook her head and started to eat. Her head was hurting even more because of the children fighting about nonsense in front of her.

Dahyun was startled when she felt a soft lip pressed on her forehead. "I'll be back later; I need to talk to someone,"

She nodded as she placed the hair strands blocking the Greek-Goddess-like face of Sana. "I'll wait for you."

Sana put out something from her pocket and Dahyun's eyes widened when she saw what it was. The Japanese put the beanie on Dahyun's head carefully.

"W-what-- Why--"

Sana crushed her lips onto Dahyun's. Chaeyoung, who was having a live show, covered her eyes with her hands but peaked at the little holes made by her hands.

"It's because we're meant to be."

The Japanese winked at her, and boy, Dahyun swore she was drooling. Sana laughed at her reaction and patted her head.

"Mitang,"

"Momo is living at the unit beneath yours,"

"What the hell?"

Sana leaned against the driver's seat. She slammed her head at the headrest.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who recommended her to live there."

"Fuck you."

"You're welcome, Satang."

Sana sighed loudly. She rested her forehead at the steering wheel. "I'm fucking doomed."

Sana was standing in front of Momo's unit for half an hour, her mind and heart was battling.

She thought about her promise to Dahyun; she'll be back. Dahyun was waiting for her to come back. That thought made her adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Sana brought her hand at the surface of the door. She was about to knock when the door opened widely, letting Sana to see the toned body of Momo.

The older Japanese was wearing a sports bra and cycling shorts. It made Sana blush, and she was thankful it fades away immediately.

"I'm sorry, I just got home from gym and--"

Sana could sense the nervousness on Momo's voice. "It's okay, it's okay,"

"I'm going to change, wait for me."

Momo didn't let Sana say a word and hurriedly went to her bedroom. She forgot to let Sana inside het unit and she couldn't stop cursing.

She opened the door and cracked a tensed smile. Sana responded with a soft smile. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Ah, shit. I'm sorry, you're always welcome here, Satang."

Sana shivered when she heard Momo called her by her nickname. She never thought she'd be hearing her nickname from Momo's mouth.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you, but I need to talk to you,"

"It's fine. Really. Go ahead, I'm listening."

Sana sighed. Momo sat in front of her after she put a glass of pineapple juice at the small table. The latter smiled, encouraging Sana to speak whatever she wanted to say.

"H-how are you?"

Momo looked down at her fidgeting fingers and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm doing well with my job, and I'm happy. How about you, Sana?"

"How well do you know Kim Dahyun?"

That question made Momo froze from her seat. She was intently looking at Sana with her eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased. Sana knew Momo didn't see that coming.

"Do you know her?"

"Do you know her, Momo?"

Momo was still in confusion. She couldn't tell why, but the topic made her feel uncomfortable. There was a deafening silence between the two Japanese. Finally, it was Momo who broke it.

"She was my girlfriend," Momo started to feel like she's been interrogated. "I-I left her because I didn't deserve her. She doesn't deserve me. I know it was a selfish act and it hurts me, believe me. All I wanted to do was to reach my goals and achieve my dreams, and she understood even though she's hurting."

Sana's expression turned into soft ones. She sighed for the ninth time. Momo's sobbed was the only thing she could hear inside the room. Sana wanted to go beside Momo to comfort her.

"You're an asshole, do you know that?"

Sana stood up and went beside Momo. The latter looked at her and cried loudly than earlier. Sana shook her head as she watched the childish side of Momo. The older rested her head on Sana's chest and Sana wrapped her arms around Momo.

"I promise, it was hard to make a decision. My dreams and Dahyun were both important to me, but I couldn't help but wonder, what if there's someone who's better than me? Someone who can choose her over their dreams?"

"I'm glad you thought about that,"

Momo's eyebrows furrowed. Sana giggled at Momo's confused face. "What do you mean?"

"Momo-ring, Dahyun is my girlfriend."

Sana was smiling from ear to ear as she ride the elevator. She was heading to Dahyun's apartment like she promised.

The heart to heart talk with Momo went well as she expected. The two of them wanted to forget about the past and do things that can make them happy in the future. Momo planned a get together with her and Mina when the three of them were free.

Her eyes were puffy due to crying hard, but it doesn't matter to her. She wanted to feel Dahyun's warm embrace to feel better.

The Japanese was playing with her car keys while walking to the parking lot when she felt her phone vibrated.

"Cubby, tell Dahyun I'm on my way--"

"Sana, D-Dahyun-- She-- Don't tell her, I'm okay-- ah!"

Cold sweats started to build at Sana's forehead. Hands were shaking and she couldn't breathe properly.

"What the fuck is happening?!"

"Just go to the hospital, please."

The lights coming from the outside were blurry. Dahyun couldn't even hear the siren of the ambulance clearly. Chaeyoung's sobs echoed and her eyes felt heavy. The young nurse was doing first aid to Dahyun to keep the latter awake while on their way to the hospital.

"Please, please, don't sleep," Dahyun smirked at Chaeyoung. The younger repeated those words almost every minute. Chaeyoung yelled at her for making fun of her while she's in a critical condition.

"If I'm going to die today, tell my Mom that I love her with all my heart."

The older earned a slap on her arm from the younger. Chaeyoung wasn't having fun with the situation and it irritates her when Dahyun was making fun of her.

"Stop shitting me and relax your goddamn body,"

"You're the one who should relax, Cubby, not me."

They've arrived at the hospital in no time. Chaeyoung called for assistance and they immediately came to help Dahyun.

"I told Sana to come here; she's probably on her way."

"You're so stubborn, oh my God,"

Chaeyoung ignored the endless rants of Dahyun. Her heart was beating fast and she's shaking. Cold sweats were running down to her neck, sign that she's freaking nervous.

The nurses didn't let Chaeyoung enter the Emergency room because she's not on duty. The Korean combed her hair using her fingers and sat on the chairs.

Dahyun was between awake and asleep. She knew Dahyun wants to sleep but she couldn't because she might be asleep for so long. Dahyun's smile played on her mind when she was about to enter the room.

You're so brave, Dahyunie.

Chaeyoung was the one who witnessed Dahyun's situation throughout the entire time. She saw how Dahyun locked herself in the bathroom and cried quietly because she couldn't bare the pain. Chaeyoung saw how Dahyun hides the pain from her, but she always sees how it affects Dahyun.

She was always there when Dahyun was facing the other side of the bed. Dahyun's sobs were the only thing she could hear every night. Of course, Dahyun would mind because she's Chaeyoung. She doesn't want to be a burden to Chaeyoung, and the least she could do was to be quite and handle the pain.

Even though Dahyun was very careful with hiding, Chaeyoung knew it easily. She's not Dahyun's best friend if she couldn't sense it.

Dahyun doesn't want Sana to see her state, and Chaeyoung understood that. The decision to leave Sana was hard, but it was the best option for hiding the truth from the Japanese. Who would want to know if your girlfriend was seeing you on your worst state? Definitely not Dahyun.

"Where is she?" Chaeyoung saw Sana running to her. The latter was panting when she sat on the chair across Chaeyoung.

"She's inside. The doctors are going to run a few tests to her,"

"Again?"

Chaeyoung was taken aback on Sana's question. She looked at the Japanese with pure confused look. "What do you mean again?"

"The last time we went to this hospital, she was also tested by the doctor. I couldn't even know the results and waited for the two of you to tell me the goddamn results but I heard nothing."

The Korean saw the tears running down to Sana's face. She saw the pain, sadness, and anger in Sana's eyes and how all of them were mixed through Sana's words. Chaeyoung stepped forward and held Sana's hands. The latter couldn't stop crying and Chaeyoung understood.

"Come with me. I shouldn't be the one who tells you about Dahyun's condition,"

Sana nodded and wiped her tears. Chaeyoung helped her and hugged her right after.

"Be strong, Satang."

Chaeyoung led the way to Dahyun's doctor's office. The walk was surprisingly enough to give Sana time to make a decision: Stay with Dahyun whatever it takes.

"How long do you know about it?" The Japanese started to break the nerve-racking silence between her and Chaeyoung.

"Honestly, the doctor told me the night she was admitted here. The burden of telling Dahyun and to you anything was killing me and I wasn't able to hold it. I told Dahyun when you left her room,"

Sana was listening to her attentively, not responding to the greets of the nurses. Chaeyoung was surprised how calm Sana was. If only she knew Sana was having a hard time to breathe.

"It wasn't easy for me. The thought of Dahyun feeling something painful is the only thing I couldn't bear. You can only hope to snatch the painful feeling from her and let yourself to feel it because you couldn't do anything about it. I am a fucking nurse and I couldn't help my best friend."

The Japanese was fast to get her handkerchief and gave it to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung immediately wipe her tears and thanked Sana after.

"I don't know anything but I'm sure I could do something,"

Sana said, making Chaeyoung turn her head at her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"To stay with her while I can."

You can always stay with her, Sana. But Dahyun couldn't.

They've arrived at the office and the first thing Sana did was thinking; she couldn't help but think what would happen if she finally got answers to her questions.

"How may I help you, Ms. Son?"

Dr. Kwon politely asked the nurse. Chaeyoung bowed lightly and gestured Sana to stand beside her.

"I'm with Ms. Minatozaki, she's with Ms. Kim Dahyun when she was admitted here last time. She wants to know about Ms. Kim's condition."

The doctor arranged his glasses and sat up straight. "Oh," then he put his glasses off, a sign of trying to focus on something. "Does Ms. Kim know about--"

"Please, Mr. Kwon,"

Sana pleaded. The doctor sighed and leaned on the swivel chair.

"Ms. Kim has a stage 3 brain cancer,"

Mr. Kwon has only said few words but Sana wasn't sure if she could hear anything about it. She wasn't sure if she could take the pain all in one day. Her heart was falling into pieces like it was meant to be like that for the rest of her life.

"She also has a tumor inside her brain. Unfortunately, we couldn't perform a surgery because of its location. Ms. Kim's life would be at risk and we couldn't find any way to make the surgery possible."

"But--"

"She's getting any weaker day by day. I won't be surprised if she's going to be admitted here again, Ms. Minatozaki,"

It was at the point of Sana's life where she couldn't do anything but feel how useless she was. She was willing to give the moon and the stars to Dahyun but she couldn't get out her from her situation.

All kinds of pain were rushing through her veins. She was close to lose her sanity and she doesn't even care if she's in front of Dahyun's doctor. Sana wanted to punch something to release the frustration she was feeling.

"I'm afraid we could not have a chance to save her. Ms. Kim was a very brave person; she faced the situation with a very strong heart. I never saw her cry when we were discussing about her condition."

That words felt like Sana's skin was peeling off her body. Certain words from the doctor were echoing inside her mind and she knew she's going to lose it. Chaeyoung saw Sana's knuckles turned white as the latter clench her fist. Sana was fighting back her tears and it hurts.

She wants to punch herself for being an idiot and let Dahyun face her problem alone. Sana was mad at herself for not keeping her promises to Dahyun. It would've been the last thing she could do, but she already did. She should've known the signs Dahyun was showing when they were together.

Sana should've asked Dahyun to consult with a doctor regarding to her constantly aching head. That time, Sana was blaming herself for being blind. She should've prevented it; she should've stopped it from happening.

She swore in front of Dahyun and to the beautiful sceneries surrounding them she's going to be there with Dahyun to try again. Sana was so disappointed to herself. The only person who would like give the whole universe to her was hurting and she doesn't have any idea about it.

"Thank you, Dr. Kwon."

Chaeyoung was the only one who can thank the doctor because Sana wasn't in her senses. The doctor just nodded and continued to do his job. The nurse supported Sana while they're walking out.

The Korean understood Sana's reaction. It was normal because she felt it too. Bet it was more painful now that Sana needed to fill the information in her brain at once.

"Chae, please wake me up,"

"Huh?"

"If I'm dreaming, please wake me up."

Chaeyoung sighed. "But this is the reality, Sana. You're not dreaming. I'm not dreaming."

The youngest was shocked when Sana sat on the floor. She was crying hard and wasn't afraid to be heard by anyone. Sana had her head low, leaning on her arms on top of her knees. Her sobs could be heard throughout the whole hallway.

It was hard for Chaeyoung to ignore the painful sobs of Sana. They were loud as if they're telling everyone how badly hurt she was. Chaeyoung looked away from Sana and started to cry quietly. It must have been hard for them.

Chaeyoung couldn't look straight at Sana, she might cry hard and join Sana from her moment but she chose not to. She couldn't utter a word, afraid to say something that could trigger the Japanese's feelings.

Sana stayed at her position until she fell asleep. Chaeyoung was sitting on the chair beside Sana, and fell asleep too. The two of them were tired on fighting back to the battle they couldn't win, but for Dahyun, they would fight until the end even if they were lost at the beginning.

It's been 3 weeks, but Dahyun was still deep in sleep.

Chaeyoung froze when she knew Dahyun fell asleep while she entered the Emergency room. She stayed away from people to calm herself but failed; she was so scared Dahyun might not be able to wake up.

The beeping sounds of the machines surrounding the patient's bed were the only thing you could hear inside the private room. Sana was staring blankly at the window, waiting for Chaeyoung to arrive.

She hasn’t seen Chaeyoung for weeks when they woke up together. Sana saw how Chaeyoung was hurting when they heard Dahyun fell asleep before conducting the tests.

What's wrong with falling asleep when you're being delivered to the Emergency room? Is it that bad?

Sana wasn't going to her office like she used to. Her manager suggested taking a leave but the Japanese refused because and said she could manage. But it ended up Sana spending time in Dahyun's room the whole day, waiting for the woman to wake up and for Chaeyoung to arrive.

Absolutely doing nothing but breathe and blink.

Dr. Kwon said the probability of Dahyun being awake was low. The cancer cells spreads faster than the doctors have assumed. Her immune system was weak and her body couldn't resist the pain. Ms. Kang said Dahyun must be having a massive headache while asleep, and it was because of the growing tumor inside her brain.

That information was compulsory sunk in her head by herself. Dahyun left her with no choice but to accept and understand the situation. Chaeyoung wasn't with her to guide her.

There was a knock on the door. Sana turned around, assuming it was Chaeyoung.

"Sana?"

The soft voice coming from Mina echoed. Sana wasn't informed about their arrival and was shocked when 5 women came inside the room, following Mina.

"M-Minari, you should've informed me,"

"I didn't bother; you're not going to answer calls anyway."

Sana bowed her head on each woman standing in front of her. She greeted them with a puffy eyes and forced smile.

"Where's Chaeyoung?"

Sana knew she's going to ask about Chaeyoung. She smiled sadly. "She... we haven't met since Dahyun was brought here,"

"What happened to Dahyun?" It was Jihyo's turn to ask.

Sana looked at the sleeping woman behind her before answering, "She's so tired of fighting and decide to... sleep,"

The girls were confused. They were looking at each other, questioning Sana's weird answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Nayeon asked Sana.

Momo saw the tears forming in Sana's eyes. She wanted to hug the woman but decided to do it later.

"She... Dahyun..."

"What?"

"She has a stage 3 brain cancer."

Momo, Nayeon, and Mina looked at Sana, while the rest were glued on their spot. Their tears were slowly going down to their face and none of them tried to speak. Mina hugged Nayeon as the latter leaned on her chest. Momo has her mouth open, still sinking the information in her head.

Jihyo covered her mouth to prevent making noise. All of them failed to reduce the noise they're making because they couldn't believe how it happened.

"She also has a tumor located inside her brain. The doctor said it was hard to remove and they couldn't perform a surgery, it would lead Dahyun to death if they do."

Momo stood up and went to Dahyun's bed. Her sobs were loud and visions were blurry. She saw how Dahyun lost her weight. Dahyun's chubby cheeks vanished as the Korean getting weaker. There were black shades beneath her eyes and her lips were white.

"I never thought I'll saw her in her worst state," Mina said, still comforting Nayeon.

Tzuyu went to Sana and hugged the Japanese. Sana knew she needed it after a long tough ride. She hugged the Japanese with all the strength she has.

"Be strong for Dahyun, please,"

Sana only nodded at Tzuyu's words. She's always strong for Dahyun, but Dahyun wasn't able to reciprocate the feeling.

They were not aware of Chaeyoung's presence behind them until Tzuyu felt it. She hugged the Korean and kissed her forehead. Chaeyoung looked so awful, but still managed to be breathtakingly beautiful.

Sana noticed Chaeyoung's presence and went straight to the young nurse. She smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were not coming back,"

"I'm sorry; I need some time for myself."

Sana nodded and hugged the woman even more.

"When is she going to wake up?"

Momo asked, making everyone to stop talking. Chaeyoung went to the Japanese and held her cold hand.

"We don't know, Momo-ring,"

"Why?"

Chaeyoung responded the question with a sad smile. Momo looked at Dahyun and to Chaeyoung. It looks like Momo was going to cry but trying to stop it from happening.

"Go on, Momo. Cry."

So the Japanese did.

Sana left the room and that didn't go unnoticed by Jeongyeon. The older woman followed Sana and found herself standing on the cemented floor of the rooftop.

The Japanese lighted her cigarette, trying to calm every nerve. Jeongyeon went beside Sana and leaned her arms on the railing. The Korean felt the Japanese's gaze on her, probably wondering what she's doing there.

Jeongyeon laughed when Sana offered her a stick of cigarette and refused the latter. Sana nodded and continued to finish a stick.

"When we were in junior high school, Dahyun would lock herself inside a cubicle when she doesn't want to attend our Chemistry class,"

Sana giggled. She was surprised to realize she hasn’t done that prior to what happened. Sana realized her world was back to its original color: black and white. Her world was dull once again, filled with chaos and screams. All you could hear was people crying.

"And one of us would go inside the next cubicle to peak what she's doing, but we saw her sitting on the bowl and sleeping with her mouth open. We took a picture of it and made it our group chat picture."

Jeongyeon smiled sadly as she reminisces the good ol' days. She sighed and looked at Sana.

"She's going to be fine. Be strong, buddy."

The Korean left after patting Sana's shoulder.

From her spot, she could see the sun setting. Her heart broke for God knows how many times.

We failed today, baby. Let's try again.

Sana woke up feeling a soft thing beside her. She cracked an eye open and found out she's hugging a pillow.

She immediately went off the bed and searched for Dahyun. Her heart was beating fast and it's freaking morning.

The Japanese sighed when she saw her girlfriend watching sunrise while drinking coffee. Dahyun was sitting on her wheelchair; she wasn't allowed to walk because her body was getting weaker.

"I though you left me,"

Dahyun heard Sana's words and it crushed her heart a billion times. She smiled even though Sana couldn't see her face.

"I'm just watching the sun rise,"

The Korean knew Sana was pouting. She laughed when she turned around, only to see Sana pouting with her eyes closed. "Are you still sleeping?"

"Hm-hmm."

"Then sleep."

"I don't wanna,"

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna watch sunrise with you, baby."

Dahyun signaled Sana to sit beside her. Sana obliged and walked like a zombie. She rested her head on Dahyun's shoulder; the Korean laughed when she noticed Sana wasn't fully leaning towards her shoulder.

"Are you really watching or you just wanted to sleep beside me?"

"Hmm... both?"

Dahyun smiled at Sana's silliness. She's going to miss this.

"I hope we'd stay like this forever,"

Dahyun was stopping herself from crying, that wasn't the first thing she'd do in the morning.

"What do you want to do for this day?" Sana asked her. She looked at her girlfriend and saw how Sana was undeniably gorgeous with her just-woke-up-face. The only thing she wanted to see every morning next to the sun.

"Can we stay here and paint?"

Sana stared at her, quietly surprised at Dahyun's plan.

"What are you going to paint, then?"

"Anything."

Sana nodded and leaned again on Dahyun's shoulder.

"Can you sing a song for me?" Dahyun asked her girlfriend, still staring at the view in front of them.

"Only for you,"

Sana cleared her throat before start singing a 7/27 b-side.

"It's been a while since

I was lost for words

Needles, and static, and stutters

I never knew a love that

Doesn't hurt

Feeling the heat

And the burn

Just give me one good reason

Drop everything and leave it

Seconds away from turning

This car back around

Something about your feeling

Pushing and pulling me in

And now my walls fall down

Used to be fearless

Why am I scared of happy?

Used to be fearless

Why am I scared of happy?

I'm afraid of nothing

I'm afraid of no one

Usually fearless

Why am I scared of happy?"

Sana ended the song with a sad smile flashing on her face. Meanwhile, Dahyun's tears were falling but she managed to stop herself from sobbing.

I am indeed scared of happy, Sana-yah. I'm scared to make you happy and leave you after.

"Fucking hell,"

That was the fourth time Dahyun cursed while painting. She rants about her hand shaking as she paint and it was irritating her.

"Easy, baby," Sana went behind her, peaking at her piece. "What is that?"

"You guess."

"Nah, you tell me. You know I don't understand paintings,"

Dahyun groaned. "Fine," she put her equipment down the table. "It was a woman sitting by the ocean, looking at the stars and moon. She's pretending she's going to get one for her girlfriend."

Sana froze for a seconds. That was her promise to Dahyun; the promise that was hard and impossible to do, but Dahyun still believed her because she's Sana.

"That's... beautiful."

Dahyun smirked. "I know, you don't need to say it louder. Someone might hear you,"

"I love you, Dahyun."

Dahyun stopped stroking the brush and looked at Sana.

"I love you more, Sana."

Dahyun was having a hard time to put her beanie on. Her hands were still shaking and her head was throbbing. Of course, she wouldn't tell Sana about it. She could manage.

"Let me,"

Sana snatched the beanie from her and put it on her head. The yellow beanie matches her blue pullover.

"Why are you wearing a beanie? Where are you going?"

"We are going to our secret place,"

Sana eyes widen, worried about Dahyun's plan. She could take care of Dahyun, but what if--

"I can handle myself just fine, babe."

Sana sighed in defeat. "Okay. We'll bring your wheelchair."

The drive to their secret place wasn't quiet. Dahyun played her favorite songs and sang it wholeheartedly. Sana warned her to stop forcing her voice because it might consume her energy.

And because she's Dahyun, she didn't oblige.

Sana carried Dahyun to sit down on her wheelchair. Dahyun hated it but couldn't do anything but obey the doctor's command.

"Slow down, I want to cherish this moment,"

"Shut your mouth and stop being weird, please."

Sana wasn't having it. She couldn't get Dahyun's actions since earlier that day. Dahyun kept on saying something related to "lasts" and it irritated Sana.

But still, Sana obeyed Dahyun's order. She slowed down her pace while they're approaching their favorite spot.

She looked at her wristwatch. It was 5:25 and the timing was right. They could watch sunset together.

Sana stopped pushing Dahyun's wheelchair and settled beside the tree. They stared at the landscape in front of them. The moment was perfect because they're with each other, nothing was missing.

Sana sat down on the grass, her legs were crossed. The peaceful scene was inviting them to get lost, but before they accept the invitation, Dahyun spoke.

"Can I sit down beside you?"

Sana didn't hesitate to carry Dahyun beside her. She moves carefully and always supporting Dahyun in case the Korean falls.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Of course,"

"How much is it, then?"

"It was more than the numbers of the stars in the universe."

Dahyun smiled at Sana's answer. God knows how she stopped herself from crying in front of Sana. She doesn't want to cry in front of her; she hates to act weak when she's with Sana.

The Korean leaned over Sana's chest. Sana wrapped her arms around Dahyun's waist and leaned her chin on top of Dahyun's shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute.

The sun was going to say goodbye to them in a few minutes.

"Sana, can I-- can I sleep?"

Sana heard Dahyun's question but chose to stay quiet. She doesn't want to answer her question. Dahyun looked up at her, still asking her permission with her eyes.

She met Sana's lips for seconds and it felt like forever to Dahyun. She's going to miss every inch of Sana's body.

"Baby, I'm tired. Can I sleep?"

Again, Sana stayed silent, ignoring Dahyun's question. She's afraid to answer.

"I'm not going to sleep if you're not going to agree,"

Sana was holding back her sobs. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from sobbing. The tears were unstoppable as they rolled down from her eyes.

"A-are you going to be happy if I agreed?"

"I'm happy as long as you're happy," Dahyun's voice cracked as she tried to sound normal. Tears couldn't stop flowing and her head hurts like it's going to rip.

"I need to know if you are going to be fine before I sleep."

Sana hugged Dahyun harder. She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. It's now or never.

She felt how Dahyun's boddy sagged as she hugs the Korean. Her heartbeat was beating in a slow pace and it made Sana's heart beats fast; contrasting Dahyun's.

"Don't forget about me, Dahyun-ah,"

Because I will never forget you, Dahyun. You're always in my heart.

Dahyun nodded slowly, her eyes were feeling heavy and she's breathing slowly.

"I'm going to be fine. You can sleep n-now."

Sana swallowed hard after spitting the words she never thought she'd say to Dahyun. Her words weren't understandable because of her hard sobs, but she still manages to say it even if it hurts.

"P-please, watch the sunset for me. I-I'm sorry if I am not able to try again with you tomorrow."

Sana closed her eyes and bit her lip hard. She tasted the blood but she doesn't care.

"Sleep now, baby. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine... in time."

Dahyun's grip on Sana’s hands was slowly loosing. Her eyes were slightly open, trying to watch the sun set while she could. Sana could feel Dahyun's heartbeat and it was very slow.

Sana closed her eyes as she's feeling the cold wind on her skin. At that moment, Dahyun's hands were not holding Sana's anymore.

It was Sana's turn to feel the pain she's been hiding. She was still hugging Dahyun's body as she mourns. The Japanese was crying loud, she was shouting and it echoed. Her cries could be heard on every corner of the place. It must hurt a lot.

"I'm going to try again tomorrow even if you left me, Dahyun-ah," She wiped her tears and stared at the vanishing sun in front of her.

"Wait for me, I will keep my promises and give you the moon and the stars."

The sunlight was slowly vanishing at the City of Tokyo, and Sana lost Dahyun in Japan forever.


	18. Sequel

I already posted the sequel here and on AFF. Ten Nights is the title. Enjoy. 😊

-J


End file.
